Auf der Flucht
by AngelsDestiny
Summary: Draco und Harry fliehen vor den Todesser und finden schließlich Shcutz bei besonderen Wesen, deren Existenz ein Mythos ist.


Angels - When they come, miracles happen von AnimeAngel

(Erst recht in Begleitung eines Elfen - HP/DM Slash (Fts. von Auf der Flucht))

Kapitel 1: Imperius!

--------------------

Auf der Flucht (Slash)

Thema: Harry Potter

Die gesamten Figuren sind (leider) nicht von mir, sondern von Joanne K. Rowling

seufz Ich habe mir sie nur ausgeliehen und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch

nicht...

Widmung:

KimRay (deine Slash FFs sind der Hammer)

Cristall (Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass du schnell ,Emotions'

weiterschreibst!)

Hieichan (hey, nicht aufgeben, die Krise überwindest du schon )

Mi Su

Hsy

Kivy

KleineDilandau

Warnung: Slash, also Shonen Ai

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Mit einem Ruck saß er aufrecht im Bett. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Laut klopfte es

an der Tür. Schnell stand er auf, griff nach seinem Zauberer Umhang, machte ihn

zu und schnappte sich noch seinen Zauberstab, bevor er geräuschlos die Tür

öffnete. Leise, um möglichst niemanden wach zu machen, schlich er sich zur Tür.

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er sie, und sprach schnell einen Lähmungszauber. Die

Person, die vor der Tür stand, reagierte blitzartig und wehrte ab.

"Was willst du hier, verdammt?"

Sein Gegenüber sah sich kurz um, richtete sich dann auf und grinste ihn wie

stets fies an.

"Was denn, Potter, willst du mich nicht herein bitten?"

Gedanklich wog er schnell das für und Wider ab. Er entschied sich, dagegen. Sie

würden noch die Dursleys wecken und darauf hatte er nun wirklich gar keine Lust!

"Nein, Malfoy. Und jetzt kannst du wieder abhauen oder wolltest du noch etwas?"

Der zuckersüße Ton und das gespielt liebenswürdige Lächeln, das auf Harrys

Lippen lag, machte Draco wütend. Seine Hand umschloss krampfhaft den Zauberstab

und er war schon versucht, diesen auch zu gebrauchen, doch dann fasste er sich

wieder und dachte an seinen Auftrag.

"Potter, wenn es dich nicht interessiert, kann ich auch wieder gehen..."

Grade wollte ihm Harry eine bissige Antwort geben und ihn zur Hölle schicken, da

ging oberhalb der Treppe das Licht an.

"Verdammt!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Harry die Tür geschlossen und stellte sich in

den Eingang der Küche, als Vernon schon mit seinem überdimensional dicken Sohn

und Petunia, die ihre Schlafmaske noch in der Hand hatte, um die Ecke bog.

"Wer war da an der Tür?"

"Ähh... niemand... ich war bloss ein Glas trinken."

Draco hatte sich indessen draußen an die Tür gelehnt; gespannt, wie sich Harry

da wieder rausreden wollte.

"Lüge nicht! Du kannst die Leute nicht einfach aussperren."

Vernon ging zusammen mit Petunia entschlossen runter, während Dudley, der ihnen

folgte, ihm die Zunge rausstrecke. Harry stellte sich schnell in den Weg und

verhinderte, dass sie die Tür öffnen konnten. Doch zu Spät bemerkte er, dass

Dudley bereits die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Er schluckte, drehte sich um und warf

Draco einen warnenden Blick zu. Vernon schluckte, Petunia umklammerte seinen Arm

und Dudley wich zurück. Auf Malfoys Gesicht machte sich ein dreckiges Grinsen

breit. Vernon fasste sich langsam, machte eine Bewegung, die Draco zeigte, das

es ihm erlaubt wurde, einzutreten.

"Na, Potter. Wenigstens einer hier hat so gute Manieren, mir nicht die Tür vor

der Nase zuzuschlagen."

Jetzt huschte für kurze Zeit auch über Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln. Wenn Draco

wüsste, dass Vernon das am liebsten auch getan hätte.

"Harry! In dein Zimmer, du kannst unserem Gast doch nicht die Tür vor der Nase

zu Schlagen."

Malfoys Grinsen wurde fieser und Harry hätte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht

geprügelt oder gezaubert, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er ging auf seine Kammer

zu, als Draco plötzlich sagte:

"Wollen wir uns doch mal das Zimmer des berühmten Harry Potter ansehen."

Nun drehte sich Harry um, guckte Malfoy erst erstaunt an, machte dann aber die

Bemerkung.

"Nya, ich wette, dass du ein größeres Zimmer hast."

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, doch Draco lieb 2 Meter davor stehen und

fragte, ohne auch nur einen Blick hineinzuwerfen:

"Was willst du in der Besenkammer?"

"Besenkammer? Nya, ich nenne es auch ,mein Zimmer'!"

Nun sah Malfoy ernsthaft bestürzt aus.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Doch, aber mir reicht der Kaffeeklatsch für heute. Was suchst du hier,

Malfoy?"

"Ach so ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen."

Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

"Voldemort ist auf dem Weg hierher. ... Und jetzt lass mich mal dein Zimmer

sehen."

"WAS? Und DAS sagst du erst jetzt!"

Mit einem Ruck hatte er den Zauberstab aus der Tasche in seine Hand befördert.

Schnell verschwand er in seiner Kammer. Er ging auf Hedwig zu, öffnete ihren

Käfig, worauf hin sie ihn anstarrte, dann aber vertraulich an seinem Finger

knabberte.

"Hedwig"

Er hob sie raus.

"Du musst fliegen. Warte noch kurz."

Schnell schrieb er einen Brief an Ron und Hermine.

"Bring den hier an Hermine und den an Ron, ja?"

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Er seufzte leise.

"Shh... Ich weiß ja, du wirst mir auch fehlen, aber ich muss erst mal fliehen,

bis die Ferien zu Ende sind. Und jetzt hau ab! Flieg!"

Sie breitete ihre Schwingen aus, schnarrte, und lies sich dann fallen. Im

nächsten Moment lies sie sich vom Wind tragen.

"Wie rührend, Potter. Aber nun beeil dich mal."

"Klappe, Malfoy!"

Harry nickte dennoch und schnappte nach seinen Anziehsachen, dem

Gringotts-Schlüssel, wichtigen Büchern und noch einige andere Sachen. An seine

Ohren drang plötzlich ein Schrei. Blitzschnell verkleinerte er alles, stopfte es

in seine Tasche und schlüpfte, mit dem Zauberstab bewaffnet in den Hausflur.

Einen Moment erstarrte er. Todesser hätte er ja ertragen können, aber das!

Dementoren! Mindestens ein Dutzend! Er sah, wie die Dementoren, von Malfoy

abliesen, bis auf einen und auch die Dursleys waren gerettet. Doch er steckte

gewaltig in der Klemme. Er sackte auf die Kniee und schon hörte er sie. Seine

Mutter, James, ... Voldemort. Wie hieß nur dieser verdammte Spruch?

"Expecto Patronus!", hörte er eine Stimme neben sich schwach flüstern. Mit einem

Ruck richtete sich Harry auf, warf Draco einen dankbaren Blick zu, den dieser

gar nicht zu bemerken schien und rief die Worte. Aus dem Zauberstab in seiner

rechten Hand, der auf die Dementoren um ihn herum und den bei Malfoy gerichtet

war, schoss eine weißes Licht, aus dem sich langsam ein weißer, stolz erhobener

Hirsch erschien, der auf die Dementoren zutrabte. Sie wichen zurück. Alle. Sie

verliesen das Haus. Er hörte ein Keuchen bei seiner Linken und sah Draco

erschöpft daliegen. Rechts neben ihm standen die Dursleys, als wären sie zu

Salzsäulen erstarrt. Vernon fasste sich langsam wieder, als Petunia schrie:

"Verschwinde! Mir reicht es endgültig! Lilly, möge sie in Frieden ruhen, hat

einen schrecklichen Sohn hervorgebracht; dank diesem James. Raus hier!"

Irgendwie war Harry ganz ruhig. Seine Augen waren leer, als er seine Zauberstab

auf die Dursleys richtete.

"Sag NIE, NIEMALS wieder etwas falsches über meine Eltern! Nie Wieder, hast du

gehört? Ich verschwinde liebend gerne, darüber musst du dir keine Sorgen

machen... Aber vorher..."

Sein Gesicht war versteinert, seine Augen kalt. Selbst Draco hatte ihn noch nie

so gesehen. Er beherrschte die Maskerade ,des kalten Gesichts' entweder noch

besser als er... oder... er war sauer genug und hatte so einen Hass, dass er sie

töten könnte... Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen... doch er tat es nicht...

irgendwie... wollte er nicht, dass Harry, der ja die Hoffnung aller Zauberer

verkörperte, der immer so eine Lebenslust ausstrahlte; der immer die

Freundlichkeit, die Gutgläubigkeit in Person war, so kalt war... Er wollte es

nicht...!

Mit einer ganz allmählichen Bewegung grinste er gemein und öffnete seinen Mund

um den Fluch auszusprechen...

Wenn genug Reviews kommen, schreib ich weiter,... Also, immer her mit den

Kommentaren...!

Kapitel 2: Crucio!

------------------

Auf der Flucht 2

Crucio-

Thema: Harry Potter

Die gesamten Figuren sind (leider) nicht von mir, sondern von Joanne K. Rowling

seufz Ich habe mir sie nur ausgeliehen und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch

nicht...

Widmung:

KimRay (deine Slash FFs sind der Hammer)

Cristall (Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass du schnell ,Emotions'

weiterschreibst!)

Hieichan (hey, nicht aufgeben, die Krise überwindest du schon )

Mi Su

Hsy

Kivy

KleineDilandau

und allen anderen Slash Schreibern...

sonst gilt diese FF noch:

Kellina (ich hoffe du schreibst bald weiter teil 129 war nämlich mega!)

PandorasBox (Hey, schnell weiter,... teil 8 war echt klasse)

Warnung: Slash, also Shonen Ai

Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy

Mit einer ganz allmählichen Bewegung grinste er gemein und öffnete seinen Mund

um den Fluch auszusprechen...

Doch tief im Inneren wehrte er sich... er wollte sie nicht verletzen... Egal,

wie sehr sie ihn hassten, verabscheuten... ärgerten... bestraften... er würde

nicht genauso handeln; niemals! Seine Seele tief in ihm begann sich aufzubäumen,

um die Last, die auf ihr lag; sie niederdrückte loszuwerden... .

Das stand er nun, Harry Potter, de Junge der lebt. In seinem Gesicht stand

Angst. Pure Angst. Seine Narbe schmerzte heftig, als er begann den ersten der

unverzeihlichen Flüche abzuschütteln. Langsam senkte er seine Hand, mit dem

Zauberstab.

"Es ist gut, ich weiß das du da bist. Du musst dich nicht verstecken."

Nichts rührte sich und langsam fragte sich Malfoy, der noch immer auf dem Boden

saß und Harry anstarrte, ernsthaft, ob Potter, der Junge, der lebt, nicht

vielleicht einen Gehirnschaden erlitten hatte... Vielleicht beim Trimagischen

Turnier,... Es hätte ihn nicht gewundert... Noch so genau, wie an dem Tag,

erinnerte er sich an Harrys Gesicht, als er mit Cedric kam. Er ging aufrecht,

wie ein Sieger, doch in seinen Augen lag unendlicher Schmerz, sein Gesicht

drückte Angst und Verzweiflung aus; Voldemort hatte das Unmögliche geschafft- er

hatte das Herz des berühmten, furchtlosen Jungens der lebt gebrochen. Sein

Innerstes war tot. Er hatte sich damals eigentlich freuen sollen, doch ihm hatte

es wehgetan, die Hoffnung alle Zauberer, der einzige, der Voldemort jemals

widerstanden hatte, so gebrochen, so tot zu erleben. Ihm war als wäre etwas tief

in seinem Inneren zersprungen, als er sah, wie man ihm Cedric abnahm und er

daraufhin umstürzte. Er fragte sich, wieso es niemand anderes es bemerkt hatte.

Als er nämlich einmal kurz seine Freunde darauf angesprochen hatte (natürlich

auf seine Art: "Na, ist der liebe Potter ,tot'? Ist er innerlich gebrochen? Da

tut er mir aber Leid...") hatten sie ihn komisch angeguckt und dann gesagt: "Ich

weiß nicht, was du meinst." Das hatte ihn geschockt. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass

nur er das gesehen hatte. Als Harry dann zum ersten Mal wieder beim Unterricht

mitmachte, war er wieder normal, und beinahe hatte er ihm diese neue Rolle auch

abgenommen, wenn er nicht eines Nachts zufällig Harry schluchzend in einem

leeren Gang entdeckt hätte. Er hatte ihn beobachtet- komischerweise war dieser

schon im nächsten Moment wieder anders. Er hatte sich selber geschlagen und

versucht sich selber einen Fluch aufzuhetzen. Doch das hatte nicht geklappt.

Glücklicherweise... Glücklicherweise? Moment mal! Das war schlecht... ganz

schlecht... oder...? Er hätte lieber sterben sollen... oder? Verdammt! Warum nur

habe ich auf Mutter gehört! Ich hätte das niemals tun dürfen; denn dann wäre

ich jetzt Todesser und nicht hier mit einem durchgeknallten Potter! Ein

unwilliges Knurren verlies seine Lippen, als sich plötzlich langsam etwas im

Dunklen regte. Im nächsten Moment standen um die Zehn Todesser vor ihnen. Die

Dursleys verzogen sich sicherheitshalber in die Küche und schlossen dort die

Tür, was bei Malfoy ein spöttisches Lächeln auf die Lippen rief. Als ob eine

verschlossene Tür jemanden wie Voldemorts Untergebene Todesser aufhalten könnte.

Lächerlich. ... Schon im nächsten Moment musste er einem Fluch ausweichen, der

ihn sonst sicherlich getroffen hätte. Mit einem Sprung stand Potter direkt vor

ihm und verteidigte ihn.

"Crucio!"

Über Harrys Lippen kamen ein paar Worte und im nächsten Moment hüllte sie ein

Schutzschild ein. Keine Sekunde zu Früh, denn es gab einen Knall und der Fluch

prallte ab. Feine Schweißperlen rannen Harry über's Gesicht. Er mochte zwar

geübt haben und einen so starken Schutzschild aufbauen, der auch Flüche

abprallen ließ, aber das würde er nicht lange aushalten! Langsam, noch etwas

wacklig stellte sich Draco neben ihn.

"Kann ich dir helfen?"

Harrys Kopf schoss in die Höhe, sah ihn komisch an, dann drang ein leises Lachen

aus seinen Lippen und langsam wurde auch Draco sich der Irrealität dieser

Situation bewusst. Hier standen sie nebeneinander, 2 Erzfeinde und einer

versuchte verzweifelt mit aller Kraft den anderen zu Beschützen. Und dieser,

Hochmut, Stolz und Ehrgefühl in einer Person fragte eben diesen, ob er ihm nicht

helfen könnte.

"Das... war deine erstes ... echtes Lachen seit dem mit ...!"

Abrupt verstummte Harry und starrte ihn an. Leise kamen Worte über seine

Lippen.

"Du... hast es bemerkt?"

Nicht mal seine besten Freunde hatten es bemerkt,... nur er,... nur sein

Erzfeind. Der Kopf mit den blonden Haaren und den sturmgrauen Augen, die

unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet waren, nickte. Grade, als er wieder etwas sagen

wollte, prallte ein neuer Fluch am Schild ab, und der Schild blinkte auf.

"Verdammt! Wie viele Flüche hält er noch aus?"

"Noch 3 oder so!"

In Harr's Kopf arbeitete es. Womit könnte er sich wehren? Mit einem Mal fiel ihm

etwas ein, was er mal gehört hatte... wie hieß der Spruch noch? Vielleicht

wusste Malfoy es ja!

"Hey, Malfoy, kennst du den Spruch für den Seelen-Zauber?"

"Ähm, ja! Warte mal... genau: (Anm. der Autorin: Ich kann kein Latein, darum

nehme ich jetzt alles auf English, was ich mir ausdenke) Soulfighter... Aber

was willst du damit? Denn können erstes nur Leute mit starkem Willen, die gut

ausgebildet sind und eine reine Seele haben. Wovon höchsten das mit der Seele

auf dich zutrifft. Und zweitens kann man das nur ab dem 1. Magiergrad! Also

vergiss es am besten gleich wieder."

"Nee,... Ich werde dich jetzt überraschen... Ich habe geübt!"

"Pah, selbst dann schaffst du das..."

Harry hatte die Zauberworte gemurmelt und ein rosa-weißer männlicher ,Engel'

verlies seinen Körper und flog, mit dem Schwert in der Hand auf den erstbesten

Todesser zu. Als er den erledigt hatte, flog er zum nächsten, der nur kurz den

Mund öffnete und noch im Fallen schloss.

"..nicht", vollendete Draco noch seinen Satz und starrte auf die Gestalt, die

weiterflog. Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle tot. Der Schutzbann flackerte auf und

verschwand. Genau im gleichen Moment löste sich auch der Lichtkämpfer auf. Harry

sank auf den Boden. Die Hände hatte er links und Rechts aufgestützt, sein Atem

ging flach und unregelmäßig, Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinunter und landete auf

dem Boden.

"Geht's? Dann würde ich nämlich vorschlagen, jetzt zu Gehen!"

"Ja, ja, geht schon... aber was machen wir mit denen?"

Harry deutete zitternd auf die Küchentür, aus der Dudley rauslugte, der aber

sofort wieder seinen Kopf zurückzog.

"Hierlassen! Was sonst?"

"Aber Voldemort kommt doch wahrscheinlich hierher! Das können wir doch nicht

machen!"

Malfoy starrte ihn an, dann zu seiner angeblichen ,Zimmertür' und murmelte dann

etwas, das verdächtig viel Ähnlichkeit mit,Du spinnst doch' hatte.

Harry guckte nun auch zu seinem Zimmer und rief dann:

"Accio Feuerblitz!"

Der Besen flog in seine Hand und für einen winzigen Moment dacht Draco wirklich,

er hätte Vernunft angenommen. Aber wann war ein Potter schon jemals vernünftig

gewesen.

"Kommt raus!"

Langsam trat Dudley raus, der aber gleich von Vernon beiseite geschoben wurde.

"Spinnst du unsere Wohnung so zu Verwüsten?"

Petunia stand kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall, Dudley grinste gehässig und Vernon

stand wutschnaubend da, das ganze Gesicht mit einer Zornesröte bedeckt. Malfoy

hatte man anscheinend vergessen und für einen Moment kam dieser sich tatsächlich

etwas verloren vor. Man konnte ihn, einen Malfoy, doch nicht einfach

ignorieren!

"Seid jetzt verdammt noch mal ruhig! Wenn ihr sterben wollt; bitte! Ihr könnt

hier bleiben! Ich zwinge euch nicht zu eurem Glück."

Er lies sie stehen, winkte Malfoy zu, ihm zu Folgen und gemeinsam gingen sie

raus.

"Wag es nie wieder mir zu sagen was ich tun soll! Und erst recht durch einen

wink mit der hand, wie bei einem Diener! Potter, kapier es endlich! Du kannst

mich nicht verführen, dir zu dienen! Dazu brauchst du auch gar nicht erst deinen

nicht vorhandenen Charme spielen lassen."

Die Haustür klickte und die Dursleys kamen raus. Petunia war weiß im Gesicht,

Vernon noch immer etwas rot. Dudley sah nur verärgert aus.

"Wir kommen mit."

Harry nickte knapp, zog den Zauberstab hervor und winkte kurz. Ein Bus erschien

in der Luft und landete.

"Hier beim fahrenden Ritter... Moment mal, bist du nicht Neville, ähh, Harry

Potter?"

Hinten im Wagen hörte man nun aufgeregtes Getuschel. Mehrere Gäste drängten sich

hinaus ins Freie. Sie starrten Harry an, bis sie schließlich eien Frau seine

Hand anfasste und dann schrie:

"Ich habe Harry Potter berührt!"

nun kamen auch die anderen und umringten ihn. Abwehrend hob er die Hände, bis

schließlich der Fahrer meinte:

"Mensch, irre ich mich, oder ist das ein MALFOY?"

Einige wichen erschrocken zurück.

"Hey, keine Panik. Das ist nur Draco Malfoy. Aber, Stan, könntet ihr vielleicht

diese Muggel hier mitnehmen,... bis,... sagen wir mal... New Oleans?"

"Klar!"

"Wie viel?"

Doch Stan hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Nee, nee, las man stecken. Wir machen das kostenlos für dich"

"Danke!"

"Keine Ursache!"

Dann wandte sich Harry wieder an die Dursleys, während die Gäste wieder im

Inneren des Busses verschwanden.

"Hier. Das ist Geld der Zaubererwelt. Damit könnt ihr euch erst mal hier drinnen

was zu Essen oder Trinken bestellen."

"Harry, lass es. Wir nehmen dein Geld nicht!"

"Nya, Pech. Dudley, du willst dir doch sicher was Süßes kaufen, ne? Hier gibt es

Bonbons mit ganz leckerer Füllung! Frag mal nach."

Dudley nahm freudig das Geld entgegen und verschwand im Bus. Petunia und Vernon

folgten ihm. Dann flog der Bus wieder weg. Hinter ihm prustete jemand los.

Grinsend drehte er sich um, tat so, als wäre alles normal und fragte:

"Beschwerden, Malfoy?"

"Bonbons, Potter!"

Da konnte sich auch Harry nicht mehr halten und beide brachen erneut in Lachen

aus.

Stunden später

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte Beauftragte zum Ort der unerlaubten Zauberei

geschickt. Kurz: Zu den Dursleys. Sie erstatteten Bericht und schon am nächsten

Tag handelten mehrere Seiten des Tagespropheten von Harry Potter und den

Todessern. Von Draco Malfoy ahnte niemand etwas. Über die Muggel wurde nichts

berichtet. Erst Tage später meldete sich ein Gast des fahrenden Ritters und

schnell verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit, dass Harry Potter mit Erzfeind Draco

Malfoy die Todesser bekämpft hatte. Es entstanden allerdings noch viel mehr

Gerüchte.

Bitte gebt Kommis ab!

Kapitel 3: Magie der ... !

--------------------------

Huhu

Hier ist der nächste, der 3. teil.

Widmung:

Jagura

Basilisk

ReikoYamaoka

Yvymaus

placebo07

Warnung: Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; - Shounen Ai/Slash

"Albus! Ich habe sie erwartet!"

Ein Mann lief eilig mit raumgreifenden Schritt auf Albus Dumbledore, den

Direktor von Hogwarts zu.

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin so schnell gekommen wie möglich."

"Schon gut. Wir haben eine Menge herausgefunden. Wir haben einen

Vergangenheitszauber angewandt, der uns gezeigt hat, was hier passiert ist und

wir können es selber noch nicht ganz fassen. Ich hielt es immer für ein Gerücht,

dass Harry Potter so mächtig sei. Ich hielt es für Glück... Jetzt weiß ich, dass

dem nicht so war. Er wäre wahrscheinlich bereit für den Test zum Magier 2.

Grades!"

"Moment mal, ich komme jetzt nicht mehr ganz mit. Was meinst du damit?"

"Warte, komm mal mit. Wir haben hier geforscht und sind noch weitere Monate

zurück. Er hat in 2 Wochen alles aus Büchern gelernt, was wir in 3 Jahren

schaffen. Hier."

Sie waren in der ,Besenkammer namens Harr's Zimmer' angekommen. Auf ein Nicken

hin, erschuf ein junger Mann mit einem Zauberspruch ein Videobild. Es zeigte

Harry, wie er sich selber alles mögliche beibrachte. Das war jedoch nicht genug.

Ein späteres Video zeigte ihnen dann, dass Harry die Zauber so weit erweitert

hatte, das sie 10 mal stärker waren, als zuvor. Dann kamen die Szenen mit Draco.

Nach dem das Bild verschwunden war, sah sich Albus kurz um, meinte dann:

"Sein Zimmer? Das ist eine Besenkammer, da gebe ich Draco recht. Aber fest

steht, dass sie alle Sachen gepackt haben und weg sind."

"Können sie uns vielleicht helfen, sie aufzuspüren"

"Nein, denn ich nehme an Harry hat alles so weit erweitert, dass man sie nicht

aufspüren können wird. Also streichen sie sich das aus dem Zauberstab. Es gäbe

nur eine Magie, die mächtig genug dazu wäre, die Beiden zu überwachen."

"Und die wäre?"

Gespannt starrten alle auf Albus Gesicht. Niemand bewegte sich, kein Ton, kein

Laut durchdrang die Stille.

"Nur die Magie der..."

"ER kommt!"

Im nächsten Augenblick brach Panik aus, alle Zauberer apparierten und

verschwanden.

Bei unseren Beiden

Zwei Gestalten flogen durch den Nachthimmel, durchdrangen Wolken und rasten

blitzschnell durch den Himmel. Die Umhänge wehten, die Zauberstäbe in der Hand,

von einer grünen Schutzkugel umgeben, jagten die beiden männlichen Körper auf

Besen durch die Gegend. Einen Augenblick verharrte der schwarzhaarige Junge

plötzlich in der Luft. Seine grünen Augen strahlten heller als die Sonne, die

sich langsam, schwerfällig am Horizont erhob. Die grauen Augen blickten fragend,

ließen den anderen Jungen nicht einen Augenblick los. Seine Haltung verriet

Kälte, nichts als Kälte und Abweisung. Doch die sturmgrauen Augen verrieten

ihren Besitzer. Sie funkelten ängstlich. Angst um den Jungen, der nur ein paar

Meter vor ihm in der Luft schwebte, Angst um den Jungen, den alle für einen

Helden hielten; halten wollten. Angst um den Jungen, der die Hoffnung aller sein

musste, Angst um den Jungen, der lebte; Angst um Harry Potter. Sein Atem ging

mühsam, herrisch strich er sich die störenden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht, und

wieder legte sich Kälte auf seine Augen.

"Was ist, Potter. Angst?"

Seit ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch war kein Wort mehr gefallen. Noch immer guckte

ihn Harry nicht an, als er antwortete und ärgerlich fragte sich Draco langsam,

ob er Gedanken lesen oder Gefühle lesen beherrschte.

"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Draco bewegte sich nichts und nichts an ihm verriet seine Überraschung und seine

Wut, auf den Jungen, um den er eben noch Angst gehabt hatte. Grade, als er was

sagen wollte, sagte Harry.

"Da vorne ist ein Haus, ich denke dort können wir heute schlafen."

Mit einer Kopfbewegung vertieb er die Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. Sie

schnellten zurück, doch für einen kurzen Moment konnte er so einen Blick auf

Malfoy erhaschen. Einzelne Strähnen fielen in seine Gesicht, da sein Gel sie

nicht mehr halten wollte. Die sturmgrauen Augen starrten ihm kalt entgegen und

mit einem Ruck drehte sich Harry zu ihm um.

"Ich gehe jetzt was zu Essen holen und du kannst ja schon mal ins Haus."

Für einen kurzen Moment grinste er, ob der verrückten Situation, fing sich dann

wieder und seine Augen strahlten erneut Kälte aus. Was Malfoy konnte, konnte er

schon lange. Noch während er auf die nächste Stadt zuflog, zerrte er seinen

Umhang ab, verkleinerte ihn magisch und machte das selbe mit seinem Besen.

Seinen Zauberstab steckte er so weg, dass er jederzeit griffbereit war und er

zerrte sein Muggel-Geld aus der Tasche. Schnell fand er den nächsten Supermarkt,

kaufte das nötigste, sowie einige haltbare Sachen ein, bezahlte und verlies die

Stadt. Dann nahm er wieder seinen Zauberstab, vergrößerte die Sachen und flog

zurück zu dem Haus. Draco hatte mit einem Zauberspruch alles auf Vordermann

gebracht, dann sich verwirrt auf dem Sofa niedergelassen. Ihm schwirrte ein Bild

Harr's im Kopf herum. Wie er eben den Umhang praktisch hinuntergerissen hatte,

und seine schlanke, gut gebaute Gestalt hatte sichtbar werden lassen. Im

nächsten Moment stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn dieser Junge, das Gleiche

mit seinen Sachen machen würde, doch schnell schüttelte er bestürzt und knallrot

den Kopf. In dem Moment flog die Tür auf und eine Gestalt trat ein, die

unmöglich Harry sein konnte.

Kommentare! Bitte, ich brauche Kommis!

Kapitel 4: Tränen

-----------------

Huhu

Die FF ist gewidmet:

Widmung:

Kivy (sorry, dein Kommi kam zu spät; da war der dritte Teil schon reingesetzt...

knuddl Ich hoffe, dass du schnell weitermachst)

Basilisk (thx!)

Jagura

Placebo07

Yvymaus

ReikoYamaoka

Ginny

Girl

KazumiHidaka

LenaAnn

Ein schwarzer Umhang verhüllte die Gestalt. Den Zauberstab trug er in der

rechten Hand, als er den Kopf hob, Draco ansah und sagte:

"Wo hast du Potter gelassen, missratene Missgeburt eines ,Sohnes', auf den ich

mit Freuden verzichte!"

Es war sein Vater - Dracos Vater: Lucius Malfoy. Seine kalten Augen musterten

seinen ehemaligen Sohn verächtlich und mit einer Übermenge an Hass, die er

ausstrahlte. Jegliches Gefühl wich aus seinem Blick, ausgenommen der Kälte und

dem Hass, als Draco aufstand, sich direkt vor ihn stellte, ihn kühn ansah und

sagte:

"Es ist mir egal, wenn du mich aus der Familie ausstösst. Es ist mir egal, wenn

du mich schlägst, mir Flüche auf den Hlas hetzt und mich umbringst, aber lass

IHN da raus. Ihn wirst du nicht kriegen, das werde ich verhindern. Lass Ihn in

Ruhe!"

Ein kaltes, freudloses Lächeln erreichte die Lippen seines Vaters.

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun. Und wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo er ist, so werde

ich an dir unser weiterentwickeltes ,Crucio' und ,Adave Kedabra' ausprobieren."

Sicher grinste er Draco an. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Sohn, sein Leben mehr

schützen würde, wie Harry Potter. Er hatte schon gespürt, dass eben dieser, der

Held aller, draussen stand und sich mühsam zurückhielt und auf Drac's Antwort

wartete. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dass sah Draco auf. Seine Augen funkelten

sicher, seine Blick richtete sich fest auf seinen Vater, als er erwiderte.

"Dann probier es an mir aus. Potter kriegst du nicht!"

Für einen winzigen Moment huschte ein Ausdruck der Enttäuschung, Angst und Wut

über sein Gesicht. Enttäuschung, seinen Sohn falsch erzogen zu Haben, Angst über

so einen Mut, so eine Gleichgültigkeit, so ein bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Doch

schnell verdrängte er diese Gefühle und hinterlies nur noch den blanken Hass und

die blinde Wut.

"Pah! Wie du willst! So ein Leichtsinn! CRUCIO!"

Doch leider (pah, von wegen leider- zum Glück) hatte er nicht mit Harry

gerechnet - ihn vergessen. Harry sprang ein wiederholtes Mal hechtete Harry vor

Draco, stellte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihn und fing den Fluch mit

seinem Körper ab. Er krachte zu Boden. Bilder seiner Mutter, seines Vaters,

Voldemorts, und andere Szenen schossen durch seinen Kopf - die Wiedererweckung

und anderes. Hinzu kamen die Schmerzen jeder Menschen, die jemals unter diesem

schrecklichen Fluch gelitten hatten und die ,normalen Schmerzen'. Sein Körper

verkrampfte sich, verrenkte sich, seine Augen schlossen sich, in dem Hoffen, das

alles möge nur ein Traum sein, doch es war wahr. Die Schmerzen durchfuhren

seinen Körper, Schreie verließen seine Lippen, die er kaum hörte. Sein Körper

schüttelten sich wie unter Anfällen, seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Schmerzen

erfassten den Körper, schossen hindurch, ließen wenig Kraft zurück. Doch langsam

verschwand die Wirkung, ließ einen Körper, der komisch verrenkt auf dem Boden

lag. Doch die Brust hob und senkte sich. Noch immer flogen die Bilder durch

seinen Kopf, noch immer pochte alles in seinem Kopf, als würde man Messer über

all rein stechen. An seinem Mund und deinen Fingernägeln bahnten sich Blutrinnen

ihren Weg. Mühsam hoben sich die Lider, wollten sich wieder schließen, ob des

grellen Lichts, taten es jedoch nicht. Auch wenn alle Kraft den Körper den

jungen Körper verlassen hatte, die Gestalt mit den schwarzen Haaren verschwitzt

und erschöpft auf dem Boden lag, so blinzelte sie freundlich zu Draco rüber, der

zu Stein erstarrt schien. Angst kennzeichnete sein Gesicht. Langsam, vorsichtig,

um sich nicht zu verletzten, erhob sich der Körper. Seine Beine waren schwach,

konnten ihn kaum tragen, doch um Draco zu zeigen, das ihm nichts passiert was,

stellte er sich normal hin. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht und seine Augen

funkelten glücklich. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Knurren und aus Reflex

baute er einen Schutzschild auf. Die Person fluchte und verschwand. Nachdem sie

wirklich weg war, ließ Harry seinen Schild fallen und sank erschöpft zu Boden.

Sein Atem ging langsam - zu langsam. Die Augen schlossen sich, doch als Draco

ängstlich neben ihn auf dem Boden kniete, öffnete er sie schwerfällig.

"'is alles okay, Drac'!"

Plötzlich grinste Harry - er hörte sich an, als wäre er stockbesoffen. Die

andere Gestalt zögerte einen Moment, dann schlossen sich Arme um ihn. Der Körper

des Blonden presste sich an den des Schwarzhaarigen. Erstaune grüne Augen trafen

auf graue Augen, aus denen Tränen liefen. Tränen benetzten den umhang und das

Hemd des Griffindors. Der Slytherin schluchzte und Krämpfe erschütterten den

mageren Körper, als sich die anderen, warmen Arme sich nun auch um Draco

schlossen. Der Kopf hob sich langsam und die grauen Augen starrten fassungslos

in das des anderen.

"Harry, ich-..."

Tja, und weiter? Es kann etwas dauern! Frühestens Sonntag gibt es einen neuen

teil! Smile Bitte gebt Kommis ab

Kapitel 5: First Kiss

---------------------

huhu

Disclaimer: Alles mein muhaha polizei kommt euh... alles von Joanne drück

und sie hat sie mir ausgeliehen (soll heißen - ich habe sie mir ausgeliehen ohne

nachzufragen ne ganz böse ist) Ach ja, aber ich verdiene Geld hiermit polizei

wiederkommen sieht oder auch nicht polizei zufrieden grinsend abzieht

Widmung:

Sora151085

Eli-chan

placebo07

LenaAnn

Und-auch wenn kein Kommentar kam, beim lezten mal, oder noch gar keiner:

KimRay (deine Slash FFs sind der Hammer)

Cristall (Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass du schnell ,Emotions'

weiterschreibst! Und danke für den Kommi knuddl)

Hieichan (hey, nicht aufgeben, die Krise überwindest du schon )

Mi Su

Hsy

Kivy

KleineDilandau

Kellina (ich hoffe du schreibst bald weiter teil 129 war nämlich mega!)

PandorasBox (Hey, schnell weiter,... teil 9 war echt klasse)

so, jemanden vergessen?

Jagura

Basilisk

ReikoYamaoka

Yvymaus

Warnung:

Harry Potter Slash-Shounen Ai

Pairing:HP/DM

"Harry, ich-..."

"Harry, ich-... es tut mir so Leid!"

Nun guckten ihn smaragdgrüne Augen verwirrt an.

"Was, Draco? Was tut dir Leid?"

Er war schon zum Vornamen übergangen, ohne es auch nur im Geringsten zu Merken.

Vorher hatte er ihn noch nie so genannt - von Gedanken mal ganz abgesehen.

Nun starrte Draco ihn an. Hatte er es wirklich schon vergessen? Hatte er

vergessen, dass er ihn so oft beleidigt, niedergemacht und seine Freunde

gehänselt hatte? Hatte er all das und noch vieles mehr wirklich schon

vergessen?

"Alles."

Entrann schließlich der Kehle des Blonden. Die Stimme klang gebrochen und

erschöpft.

"Aber du kannst doch nichts für deinen Vater oder Voldemort!"

,Ganz tief Luftholen, Draco, tief einatmen,... verliere nur nicht die

Kontrolle...'

sagte er sich in Gedanken, doch es half nichts.

"Also entweder du bist echt so blöd, vollkommen vergesslich, leidest unter

Alzheimer oder du hast einen Gehirnschaden! Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft

behaupten, vergessen zu Haben, wie oft ich dich beleidigt habe? Und all die

anderen Sachen, für die ich, wenn ich sie aufzählen wollte, mindestens 2 Tage

bräuchte!"

Erst schaute der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt in die Sturmgrauen, herausfordernd

Blickenden Augen des Slytherins vor ihm. Dann glitzerten die grünen Augen

belustigt und der Mund öffnete sich zum Lachen. Einen Moment war sein Gegenüber

verwirrt, brach dann jedoch ebenfalls in Lachen aus.

Da saßen sie. Zwei Erzfeinde. Vereinen Licht und Dunkelheit, Untertan des Lichts

und des Bösen. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, Blond und Schwarz, Grün trifft

auf Grau, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Der eine zerkratzt, zerschunden, die

Kleidung zerfetzt, Schrammen und Müdigkeit überziehen das Gesicht, aber die

Augen lachen. Der andere mit roten Augen, Tränenspuren im Gesicht, Angst,

Müdigkeit, innere Verletztheit überziehen das Gesicht, doch auch er lacht. Da

sitzen sie, verlassen im Nirgendwo, die beiden Erzfeinde und Lachen.

Langsam fängt sich Harry wieder und betrachtet Draco, der noch immer unter den

Lachkrämpfen leidet, vor sich. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt an sich gezogen -

er sah so verletzt, so am Ende aus, doch er durfte nicht. Es erschien ihm wie

ein Naturgesetz. Er konnte jeden Jungen, jedes Mädchen auf diesem verdammten

Planeten haben, in der Muggel-, als auch Zaubererwelt, aber den einen, den, den

er besitzen wollte, den, den er immer bei sich haben wollte, nie missen wollte,

den durfte er nicht haben.

Schwankend erhob er sich, das Gesicht wieder eine kalte Maske ohne Gefühle. Doch

bei dem Anblick des Blonden konnte er nicht anders und er lächelte wieder.

Blitzartig erhellte auch das Gesicht des Slytherin ein Lächeln. Auch er stand

auf. Nachdem sie einen Moment so voreinander standen, nah und doch weit

entfernt, knurrte der Magen des Blonden und schief grinsend verkündete er, wie

ein Kleinkind:

"Hab' Hunger."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, flüsterte einen Spruch, schwenkte den

Zauberstab und durch die Tür flog eine Plastiktüte herein. Alles hatte sich

wieder zusammengefügt, Kaputtes war wieder Heile. Vor Harr' sank die Tüte auf

den Boden. Sofort sank Draco wieder auf den Boden und durchwühlte die Tüte.

Seine Miene wurde von Minute zu Minute verzweifelter und hilflos blickte er

schließlich Harry an, der die Szene amüsiert beobachtete.

"Muggelessen!"

"Muggelessen?"

Abscheu klang aus seiner Stimme und Harr's Miene versteinerte sich. Kälte drang

in seine Augen.

"Ja."

Sein Tonfall war barsch und hatte jegliche Gefühlsregung verloren.

"Hey, so war das nicht gemeint - beruhige dich wieder. Ich habe nur das Problem,

das ich keine Ahnung habe, was, was ist, was essbar ist und was nicht und wie

man das zubereitet."

Nun starrte ihn Harry komisch an, ob dieser Offenheit. Er hatte sich erneut eine

Blösse gegeben, ihm eine Schwäche gezeigt. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon

halten sollte.

"Nya, komm, ich zeig's dir." (Anm. der Autorin; Bitte versteht diesen Satz nicht

falsch.)

Draco zog einen Schmollmund, was bei ihm absolut niedlich aussah.

"Muss das sein?"

Ernsthaft nickte der Schwarzhaarige, was aber die Wirkung verfehlte, da sie

grünen Augen schalkhaft blitzten.

"Na gut! Komme!"

Er rannte los, griff Harrys Hand und zog ihn lachend hinter sich her. Der guckte

erst komisch lachte dann mit, stolperte, sah erschrocken auf Draco, der sich

umdrehte und im nächsten Moment lagen beide aufeinander am Boden.

Die Herzen der beiden Zauberer, die am Boden lagen schlugen schneller, sie

atmeten schwerer und schneller, Hitze schoss in ihre Gesichter, als ihnen

bewusst wurde, dass nur 5 mm ihre Münder voneinander entfernte. Harry setzte an,

was zu sagen und aufzustehen, als der Blonde unbewusst die Arme hinter Harrys

Nacken verschränkte, ihn zu sich hinunterzog und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry

zwei weiche, warme Lippen auf den Seinen

Tja, ich konnte früher weiterschreiben. Toll, ne? Vielleicht gibts noch heute ne

Fortsetzung, aber nur bei richtig schön vielen Kommentaren.

Kapitel 6: Kisses and Attendences

---------------------------------

Huhu back ist

Widmung:

ReikoYamaoka

sora151085

Basilisk (nicht schlimm Hauptsache du schreibst Und denk auch an deine FF,

ja?)

AngelofGodweb.de

Dorthin können auch Kommentare geschickt werden

"Harry, ich-... es tut mir so Leid!"

Nun guckten ihn smaragdgrüne Augen verwirrt an.

"Was, Draco? Was tut dir Leid?"

Er war schon zum Vornamen übergangen, ohne es auch nur im Geringsten zu Merken.

Vorher hatte er ihn noch nie so genannt - von Gedanken mal ganz abgesehen.

Nun starrte Draco ihn an. Hatte er es wirklich schon vergessen? Hatte er

vergessen, dass er ihn so oft beleidigt, niedergemacht und seine Freunde

gehänselt hatte? Hatte er all das und noch vieles mehr wirklich schon

vergessen?

"Alles."

Entrann schließlich der Kehle des Blonden. Die Stimme klang gebrochen und

erschöpft.

"Aber du kannst doch nichts für deinen Vater oder Voldemort!"

,Ganz tief Luftholen, Draco, tief einatmen,... verliere nur nicht die

Kontrolle...'

sagte er sich in Gedanken, doch es half nichts.

"Also entweder du bist echt so blöd, vollkommen vergesslich, leidest unter

Alzheimer oder du hast einen Gehirnschaden! Du willst doch nicht ernsthaft

behaupten, vergessen zu Haben, wie oft ich dich beleidigt habe? Und all die

anderen Sachen, für die ich, wenn ich sie aufzählen wollte, mindestens 2 Tage

bräuchte!"

Erst schaute der Schwarzhaarige verwirrt in die Sturmgrauen, herausfordernd

Blickenden Augen des Slytherins vor ihm. Dann glitzerten die grünen Augen

belustigt und der Mund öffnete sich zum Lachen. Einen Moment war sein Gegenüber

verwirrt, brach dann jedoch ebenfalls in Lachen aus.

Da saßen sie. Zwei Erzfeinde. Vereinen Licht und Dunkelheit, Untertan des Lichts

und des Bösen. Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, Blond und Schwarz, Grün trifft

auf Grau, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Der eine zerkratzt, zerschunden, die

Kleidung zerfetzt, Schrammen und Müdigkeit überziehen das Gesicht, aber die

Augen lachen. Der andere mit roten Augen, Tränenspuren im Gesicht, Angst,

Müdigkeit, innere Verletztheit überziehen das Gesicht, doch auch er lacht. Da

sitzen sie, verlassen im Nirgendwo, die beiden Erzfeinde und Lachen.

Langsam fängt sich Harry wieder und betrachtet Draco, der noch immer unter den

Lachkrämpfen leidet, vor sich. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt an sich gezogen -

er sah so verletzt, so am Ende aus, doch er durfte nicht. Es erschien ihm wie

ein Naturgesetz. Er konnte jeden Jungen, jedes Mädchen auf diesem verdammten

Planeten haben, in der Muggel-, als auch Zaubererwelt, aber den einen, den, den

er besitzen wollte, den, den er immer bei sich haben wollte, nie missen wollte,

den durfte er nicht haben.

Schwankend erhob er sich, das Gesicht wieder eine kalte Maske ohne Gefühle. Doch

bei dem Anblick des Blonden konnte er nicht anders und er lächelte wieder.

Blitzartig erhellte auch das Gesicht des Slytherin ein Lächeln. Auch er stand

auf. Nachdem sie einen Moment so voreinander standen, nah und doch weit

entfernt, knurrte der Magen des Blonden und schief grinsend verkündete er, wie

ein Kleinkind:

"Hab' Hunger."

Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen, flüsterte einen Spruch, schwenkte den

Zauberstab und durch die Tür flog eine Plastiktüte herein. Alles hatte sich

wieder zusammengefügt, Kaputtes war wieder Heile. Vor Harr' sank die Tüte auf

den Boden. Sofort sank Draco wieder auf den Boden und durchwühlte die Tüte.

Seine Miene wurde von Minute zu Minute verzweifelter und hilflos blickte er

schließlich Harry an, der die Szene amüsiert beobachtete.

"Muggelessen!"

"Muggelessen?"

Abscheu klang aus seiner Stimme und Harr's Miene versteinerte sich. Kälte drang

in seine Augen.

"Ja."

Sein Tonfall war barsch und hatte jegliche Gefühlsregung verloren.

"Hey, so war das nicht gemeint - beruhige dich wieder. Ich habe nur das Problem,

das ich keine Ahnung habe, was, was ist, was essbar ist und was nicht und wie

man das zubereitet."

Nun starrte ihn Harry komisch an, ob dieser Offenheit. Er hatte sich erneut eine

Blösse gegeben, ihm eine Schwäche gezeigt. Harry wusste nicht, was er davon

halten sollte.

"Nya, komm, ich zeig's dir." (Anm. der Autorin; Bitte versteht diesen Satz nicht

falsch.)

Draco zog einen Schmollmund, was bei ihm absolut niedlich aussah.

"Muss das sein?"

Ernsthaft nickte der Schwarzhaarige, was aber die Wirkung verfehlte, da sie

grünen Augen schalkhaft blitzten.

"Na gut! Komme!"

Er rannte los, griff Harrys Hand und zog ihn lachend hinter sich her. Der guckte

erst komisch lachte dann mit, stolperte, sah erschrocken auf Draco, der sich

umdrehte und im nächsten Moment lagen beide aufeinander am Boden.

Die Herzen der beiden Zauberer, die am Boden lagen schlugen schneller, sie

atmeten schwerer und schneller, Hitze schoss in ihre Gesichter, als ihnen

bewusst wurde, dass nur 5 mm ihre Münder voneinander entfernte. Harry setzte an,

was zu sagen und aufzustehen, als der Blonde unbewusst die Arme hinter Harrys

Nacken verschränkte, ihn zu sich hinunterzog und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry

zwei weiche, warme Lippen auf den Seinen.

Dracos Kuss war zaghaft, aber fordernd, vorsichtig, aber verlangend. Automatisch

erwiderte Harry den Kuss und schloss die Augen. Er erwiderte ihn ebenso

verlangend und fordernd. Hungernd nach Liebe lagen die beiden Jungen sich

küssend aufeinander. Draco klopfte vorsichtig mit der Zunge bei Harry an, der

plötzlich ruckartig aufstand. Er sah Draco traurig an. Doch nicht, wie dieser

dachte, weil er ihn nicht liebte, sondern aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

"Ich spüre, dass jemand kommt. ... Tut mir Leid."

"Hey, ist schon okay."

Draco klang total erleichtert, was Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittierte.

Draco richtete sich auf, sah auf und sturmgraue Augen trafen auf smaragdgrüne.

Beide senkten verlegen die Blicke, knallrot im Gesicht.

"Äh... hüstel ist das Voldemort?"

"Ne,... irgendjemand anderes... Zauberer oder Zauberin,... keine Ahnung, aber

gut ist die Person auf jeden Fall."

Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Draco auf und ging zur Tür, wo seiner Kehle ein

leiser Laut entrann. Dann begann er zu Lachen, was Harry auf den Plan rief.

"Wer ist es denn?"

"Hihi kicher die Personen dürften dir bekannt sein... Ein Glück"

Er sah ihm in die Augen

"das sie nicht früher gekommen sind"

"Was? Warum?"

Ein rothaariger Junge trat ein, Hand in Hand mit einem braunhaarigen Mädchen.

Doch schon im nächsten Moment registrierte der rothaarige Gryffindor, mit wem er

sprach.

"Malfoy? Was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Harry?"

"Ha.. Potter geht's gut."

Hermine zog bei ,Ha' eine Augenbraue hoch, denn ihr war klar, was er hatte sagen

wollen... Ron hingegen nicht.

"Pah, das glaube ich nicht. Wo hast du ihn versteckt?"

"Du scheinst vergessen zu Haben, dass ich eben noch mit ihm geredet habe."

"Hör auf zu labern, Malfoy. Wo ist er?"

Grade wollte Draco was sagen, riss sich aber zusammen, winkte Harry zu, der auch

kam.

"Hey ihr Beiden!"

"Harry!"

Hermine sprang ihm um den Hals und klammerte sich an ihm fest. Tränen traten aus

ihren Augen, liefen über die Wangen und ein glücklicher Seufzer entrann ihrer

Kehle. Draco sah erst überrascht zu, grummelte dann etwas, und merkte erstaunt,

wie er sauer auf Hermine starrte. Um ein Haar hätte er sie weggerissen und ihr

klipp und klar gesagt, das... Ja, was eigentlich? Harry hatte niemals behauptet,

ihn zu Lieben. Beleidigt drehte er sich weg und er verpasste so, wie Ron Harry

eifersüchtig anstarrte und Harry wiederum ihn entschuldigend ansah (Draco). Als

er sah, dass dieser sich wegdrehte, löste er Hermine sanft von sich.

"Setzt euch schon mal hin. Ich mach euch was zu essen und zu Trinken."

Er lief hinter Draco her, nahm sein Handgelenk, schnappte die Einkaufstasche und

zog ihn mit sich in die Küche. Ron war schon im Wohnzimmer und bekam diese Szene

so nicht mehr mit, aber kluge, braune Augen folgten den Beiden. Kurz schlossen

sie sich, dann beschloss die Gryffindor ihrem Freund nichts davon zu sagen.

In der Küche

Draco guckte beleidigt zu Seite und ignorierte Harry vollkommen. Harry lehnte

sich an die Wand.

"War es... für dich nur ein Spiel?"

Dracos Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar, seine Tonfall hoch; er stand kurz davor

loszuheulen. Überrascht drehte sich Harrys Kopf um, starrte den blonden

Slytherin an, der nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Die grauen Augen

waren glasig, aber sie guckten fest in die Grünen Augen.

Mit einer Bewegung stand Harry vor ihm, guckte ihn an und legte schließlich

seine Lippen auf die des anderen. Dieser starrte ihn aus grauen Augen überrascht

an, schloss sie dann aber und genoss den Kuss. Dann löste sich Harry wieder von

ihm.

"Nein, Drac', denk das nie wieder. Das war kein Spiel für mich - das IST kein

Spiel für mich. Drac', ich glaube,..."

Nervös senkte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Blick nach unten, nicht mutig genug, den

anderen anzugucken. Doch er fasste all' seinen Mut zusammen, hob seinen Kopf,

Grau traf auf Grün. Noch schluckte er kurz, dann fing er erneut an. Würde er es

jetzt nicht schaffen, wusste er nicht, ob er jemals wieder genug Mut dazu haben

würde.

"Ich..."

"Harr'! Wo bleibst du? Ich habe Hung..."

Es wurde deutlich, dass ihm Hermine den Mund zugehalten haben musste. Leise

seufzte Harry. Sein Mut war verschwunden.

"Komm, Drac', lass uns Essen machen. Ron verhungert sonst noch..."

Zwei Arme schlungen sich von hinten um ihn und ein Kopf ruhte auf seiner

Schulter.

"Harr', danke. Danke für alles."

Der warme Atem in seinem Nacken, lies dem Gryffindor das Blut in den Kopf

schießen.

"A.. Ach was... schon okay, Drac'"

Man, bis jetzt hatte er nicht gewusst, wie schwierig es war, einen Satz korrekt

aufzusagen. Bis jetzt war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Satzstellung und

Grammatik so schwer sein konnten.

Ein leises Kichern war hinter ihm zu vernehmen.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie süß du sein kannst?"

Süß? Er hatte ihn und Süß in einem Satz genannt? Sein Herz klopfte schneller,

als er erwiderte.

"Und du bist voll süß, wenn du einen Schmollmund ziehst. Und erst recht, wen du

lächelst oder verlegen bist"

Harry musste sich regelrecht zusammenreißen, um nicht noch tausend weitere

Sachen aufzuzählen. Langsam lösten sich die Arme und es wurde Kalt, als die Luft

zwischen sie drang. Draco schien das gleiche zu denken, den er sah ihn an, als

würde er auch noch viel lieber weitere 10 Minuten, ach quatsch, den ganzen Tag,

an ihm kleben. Nicht dass ihm, Harry, das etwas ausgemacht hätte. Im Gegenteil.

Plötzlich grinste Malfoy.

"Was ist denn?"

"Du hattest nicht vor, ihnen ganz bestimmte Bonbons zu geben, oder?"

Draco erinnerte ihn an die Szene mit Dudley - der litt jetzt bestimmt unter

Magenkrämpfen oder ähnlichem. Ein Lachen entrann seiner Kehle.

"Nee,... die sollen Kekse bekommen..."

"mit komischen Füllungen, wie Kotze, hm?", brachte Draco den Satz zuende, bevor

beide in Lachen ausbrachen.

"Komm, lass uns beeilen."

Mit einem Spruch fertigte Harry das Muggelessen an, damit es nicht zu auffällig

war, weswegen sie solange gebraucht hatten. Grade als er es hochheben wollte,

drehte ihn Draco um und küsste ihn verlangend. Harrys Arme schlungen sich um

Drac's schmale Taille und seine Lippen erwiderten hungrig den Kuss. Als sie sich

schließlich voneinander lösten, meinte Harry spöttisch.

"Hey, wie willst du das aushalten, wenn Ron und Herm' mit von der Partie sind?"

Draco sah ihn geschockt an. Fasste sich dann aber und erwiderte frech.

"Ich habe dich dann ja immer noch die ganze Nacht!"

Und verschwand damit.

Schnell folgte ihm Harry.

"Meinst du das Ernst?"

Der Ton war freudig, aber auch überrascht.

Der Blonde drehte sich um, zwinkerte und meinte dann grinsend.

"Dachtest du wirklich, dass ich dich alleine lasse und mir DAS damit entgehen

lasse?"

Grinsend ging Harry mit dem Tablett auf den Händen ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was grinst du denn so?"

Harrys Lächeln verschwand.

"Ach, nur so. Hier Ron, damit du nicht verhungerst."

"Oh danke. Aber fehlen da nicht Besteck und Teller?"

"Ups, sorry!"

Da hörte man vom Eingang her eine Stimme:

"Accio Teller und Besteck."

Teller flogen durch die Luft und auf einen Wink des Slytherin hin, landeten sie

an den dafür vorgesehenen Plätzen. Das Besteckt legte sich daneben.

"Danke, Draco!"

"Bitte!"

Zufrieden lies sich Malfoy auf einen der Sessel sinken. Dann bemerkte er sie

Blicke der Zwei.

"Ist was?"

Eiliges Kopfschütteln. Er grinste und lehnte sich wieder zurück, so dass er

gemütlich Harry beobachten konnte. Er murmelte einen Spruch und brachte damit

Kleider, Brille und Haare seines Gegenübers in Ordnung. Wobei man bei den Haaren

sagen muss, in die ,Ordnung' in der sie vor dem Kampf waren. Als Harry den

Zauber spürte, hörte er auch fast Dracos Stimme. Ein Lächeln huschte ich übers

Gesicht, als er begriff, was der machte. Dann murmelte auch Harry einen

Zauberspruch und bei ihm (Harry) verschwanden alle möglichen Kratzer.

Ron und Hermine sahen von einem zum anderen und wollten grade nachfragen, was

denn los sei, als es eine Erschütterung gab.

"Verdammt, was ist das?"

Ron.

"Harry, es ist dein Schild, nicht wahr? Wer ist es?"

Draco. Kluge graue Augen sahen besorgt zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor rüber,

der die Zähne zusammenbiss, den Schild verstärkte und dann aufmunternd zu seinem

Freund rüberguckte.

"Todesser. Um die 20. Darunter Goyle, Crabbe und..."

Draco begriff, was er nicht sagen wollte.

"Er will nur mich, am Besten ich gehe raus."

"Spinnst du? Du bleibst hier! Ich werde dich beschützen!" Harry war aufgestanden

und funkelte Draco entschlossen an.

"Ach ja? Und? Wie viele Flüche hältst du noch aus? 5? 10? Ich lasse es nicht zu!

Verdammt, Harr'!"

Ron fuhr zwischen das Gespräch.

"Harry, lass ihn doch! Stirbt er halt- ein A weniger auf der Welt!"

"Genau, Ron hat Recht, lass mich, Harry!"

Dracos Augen leuchteten entschlossen, aber auch traurig Harry an.

"Nein, Drac'. Ich lass dich nicht gehen. Doch wenn du gehen willst, komme ich

mit. Verstehe doch, ICH KANN NICHT MEHR OHNE DICH!"

Der Schild war größer geworden, durch die starken Gefühle des Gryffindors und

hatte alle Todesser umgebracht. Alles Böse in Reichweite vernichtet.

Die grünen Smaragde, die als Augen für den Schwarzhaarigen dienen sollten,

versagten. Alles verschwamm, als Tränen die Augenwinkel verliesen, über sein

Gesicht liefen und den Boden erreichten. Trauer kennzeichnete seine Züge, Trauer

und Angst - Angst den einzigen Menschen, den er richtig liebte, zu verlieren.

Zwei Arme schlungen sich um ihn, ein Kopf lehnte an seiner Brust. Vollkommen am

Ende, sank Harry auf den Boden, zog die andere Gestalt mit sich.

"Es ist okay, Harr',... lass es raus..."

Seine Finger klammerten sich in den Stoff des Pullovers des anderen, seiner

Kehle entrann ein Schluchzer nach dem anderen.

Nach einer Weile schniefte Harry nur noch. Ron und Hermine hatten sich erst mal

zur Seite gesetzt und fassungslos zugeguckt. Auch wenn Hermine etwas ähnliches

geahnt hatte, dass hatte sie niemals gedacht. Doch Rons Horizont schien etwas

beschränkt zu sein, denn er hatte sie gefragt, warum Draco denn nun sein Freund

sei, ihn im Arm hielt und sie beide, sie durften nicht zu ihm. Hermine hatte

darum gebeten, sie doch in Ruhe zu Lassen und vergeblich versucht, Ron aus dem

Zimmer zu zerren. Der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen hob sich gleichzeitig mit

dem des Blonden und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem endlosen Kuss voller

Verzweifelung.

Kapitel 7: Aussprache

---------------------

Ron sog scharf die Luft an, riss die Augen auf und fixierte die Beiden

ungläubig. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, zog Ron auf's Sofa und setzte sich neben

ihn. Auch sie war etwas überrascht.

"Es... Harr'... Malfoy... ei... ein... P... P... P... PAAR?"

Beruhigend legte sich eine warme Hand auf seine Schulter. Die Besitzerin küsste

ihn kurz, sah ihn dann freundlich an und flüsterte leise, um die beiden anderen

nicht zu stören.

"Komm raus, Ron. Ich denke wir sollten ein bisschen reden..."

Nicken. Der Rothaarige stand langsam auf und ließ sich von seiner Freundin aus

dem Zimmer führen. Draußen sank der Junge erschöpft auf den Boden.

"Wusstest du's?"

"Ich habe so etwas ähnliches geahnt, aber darauf, dass sie zusammen sind, kam

ich erst,... als Harry ausrastete. Und ich denke, egal wen er liebt, wir sollten

ihn unterstützen. Grade jetzt braucht er Freunde, da müssen wir ihn

unterstützten, egal wen er liebt, egal mit wem er zusammen ist. Und Mal... ich

meine Draco sollten wir akzeptieren. Gewöhne dich schon mal lieber an den

Vornamen."

"..."

"Außerdem, wenn Harry Draco wirklich liebt, dann ist dessen Herz unter Garantie

nicht so schlecht, wie wir immer dachten. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Draco

Harry ebenso liebt, wie der ihn. Harry liebt Leute mit reinen Herzen und Draco

wird sicher ein mächtiger, guter Zauberer, wenn er bei Harry ist. Unterstützen

wir sie, helfen wir ihnen durch die Reihen der Zauberer, die gegen sie sind.

Helfen wir ihnen und festigen wir ihre, als auch unsere Liebe. Denn ich spüre,

dass das eben (Anm. der Autorin: Sie meint die Todesser und Voldemort) erst der

Anfang war. Es wird schlimmer, sie werden gefahren überstehen müssen, die ich

niemand anderem als ihnen zutrauen würde. Ihre Liebe ist rein, tief und stark.

Sie sind die einzigen, denen ich zutraue, dass sie als Sieger aus diesem Kampf

hervorgehen. Nicht mal Dumbledore würde ich das zutrauen, nicht sonst wem...

Nein, einzig Harry und Draco können diesen Sieg erringen, der aus einem Krieg

hervorgehen wird. Ein Krieg um Frieden, um Liebe und Akzeptanz. Sie werden vor

einer Mauer aus Hass, Verachtung und Unverständnis stehen, die nur sie

überwinden können. Sie wissen nicht, was auf der anderen Seite ist, doch sie

machen es. Die Beiden verbindet ein Band. Es bindet sie in Ewigkeit, ihre

Körper, ihren Geist, ihre Seelen. E ist das legendäre Band, eine unzerbrechliche

Bindung, die Tod, Hass, Krieg, Feindschaften, Morde und alles überstehen wird -

auch das Schicksal. Doch... ich habe mal ein Buch gelesen"

Der rothaarige Gryffindor stöhnt.

"EIN Buch?"

Das Mädchen wirft ihm für die Unterbrechung einen bösen Blick zu und fährt

fort.

"Darin stand eine Prophezeiung..."

Nun war der Gryffindor erstaunt. Solche Bücher liest sie? Na ja, wahrscheinlich

für Wahrsagen!

"Da steht haargenau der Kampf drinnen, der kommen wird... Beide Gegner werden

sterben, ... Beide... Damals hielt ich es für Unsinn, da darin auch stand:

Zwei Feinde, Zwei Geliebte nun sind,

Kämpfen gegen Schicksal und Schrecken 

Na ja, mir war sofort klar, dass Harry und Draco gemeint waren, daher hielt ich

es für Unsinn..."

Ron sah seine Freundin an, ging zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Sie werden also sterben?"

Die Tür flog auf.

"Wer wird sterben?"

Da stand Harry, fröhlich wie eh und je. Hermine wäre um ein Haar in Tränen

ausgebrochen, sagte sich dann aber, das sie stark sein musste - um Harry Willen

Und wegen Draco.

"Ach, niemand. Harr', vielleicht solltest du Ron und mir etwas erklären..."

"Was denn?"

Er und Draco waren davon ausgegangen, das sie noch vor dem Kuss gegangen waren.

"Der Kuss!"

"Was, ihr wart noch da?"

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lief rot an, gleich dem blonden Slytherin neben

sich.

"Ja. Seit wann seid ihr zusammen?"

"Seit ähh... heute... hähä"

Harry lachte verlegen. Der Slytherin lehnte sich an den Rücken seines Freundes

und schloss die Augen. Die Arme des Blonden legten sich fast schon automatisch

um die schmale Hüfte des Gryffindors. Ein gehauchter Kuss landete in dem Nacken

des schwarzhaarigen, als der Blonde leise flüsterte:

"Tja, da die Beiden DAS nun wissen, gehörst du mir nicht nur Abends."

Ein leises Lachen entrann der Kehle Harr's. Seine Augen funkelten fröhlich.

Bei diesem Anblick verstand auch Ron, was Hermine gemeint hatte. Sie hatte

Recht, die Beiden liebten sich wirklich und brauchten sich. Hermine und er

würden diese Liebe, die eigentlich ohne Hoffnung war, unterstützen. Aber

bekanntlich war Harry ja nicht nur der Junge der lebt, sondern auch der Junge,

der die Hoffnung verkörpert. Diese Hoffnung brauchten nun diese Beiden.

Langsam sah Harry gespannt zu den Beiden und fragte sich, wie sie es aufgenommen

hatten.

"Harry, Draco, ich freue mich für euch."

Ron umarmte seinen langjährigen Freund und nach kurzem Zögern auch dessen

geliebten, sein ehemaliger Erzfeind, ein Slytherin, jemand, der ihn bis vor

kurzem noch beschimpft hatte. Draco Malfoy. Dieser erwiderte vorsichtig die

Umarmung.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch"

Mit diesem Ruf stürzte sich Hermine auf Harry und umarmte ihn und ging gleich

darauf auf den Blonden zu und umarmte ihn, ebenso ungehemmt.

"Ihr seid ein richtig süßes Pärchen..."

Hermine hatte sich zu Ron gesellt und auf's Sofa gesetzt. Harry hatte sich auf

einem Sessel niedergelassen, während Draco noch unschlüssig dastand, sich dann

aber grinsend auf Harrys Schoss setzte.

"Hey, du... mhhh..."

Draco hatte sich umgedreht und Harry geküsst, wodurch diesem ein Seufzer

entrann. Hermine lehnte sich an Ron und schloss die Augen. Beide waren erschöpft

vom Flug und schliefen ein, während Draco sich mit dem ganzen Körper umgedreht

hatte und die beiden nun ineinander verschlungen auf dem Sessel lagen.

"Will noch ein Gute Nacht Kuss.", murrte Draco, da Harry schon fast

eingeschlafen wäre. Dieser beugte sich kurz vor, küsste ihn schnell und lehnte

sich wieder zurück. Jetzt war Draco beleidigt.

"Was war das denn?"

Harry seufzte. Der blonde Slytherin auf seinem Schoss mit den grauen Augen, die

ihn jetzt herausfordernd anschauten, schien ihn nicht vorzuhaben, ihn schlafen

zu lassen. Na gut, das konnte er haben!

Harry öffnete die Augen, zog Draco zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn fordernd.

Seine Zunge glitt in den Mund des anderen, spielte mit der anderen Zunge, die

dazu nur allzu gern bereit war. Draco lief ein bisschen Speichel am Mundwinkel

hinunter, Schweiß stand auf der Stirn. Urplötzlich brach Harry den Kuss ab,

lehnte sich nach Hinten und schloss die Augen.

"Das reicht ja wohl als Gute Nacht Kuss."

War Draco zuerst auch sauer gewesen, so war er nun überrascht. Hatte er da grade

eine Art Herausforderung aus dem Satz hinausgehört?

Dieses Mal beugte sich Draco hinunter und küsste Harry, der den Kuss nicht

erwiderte und auch keine Miene verzog.

Bereitwillig öffnete sich der Mund, als Draco anklopfte, aber wieder keine

weitere Regung. Na gut, da war er selber schuld, wenn er ihn so herausforderte.

Schnell guckte er noch mal, ob Weasley und Granger... Ron und Hermine auch

schliefen, dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu. Seien Hände glitten zum

Hosenbund und öffneten diesen. Wie erhofft keuchte Harry, sah erschrocken zu dem

Slytherin, der ihn wiederum fies angrinste.

"Lass das, Drac'!"

"Erst wenn ich ,Ich liebe dich' von dir gehört habe"

"Drac, du weißt doch, das..."

Er stockte. Dann raffte er sich zusammen und beendete den Satz.

"Ich dich liebe..."

Da grinste der Slytherin frech.

"Schon, aber ich hätte es gerne in einem anderen Tonfall..."

Harry konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was der Blonde meinte.

"Drac', also wirklich, ich bin schockiert..."

Harry meinte es als Scherz und so hörte es sich auch an.

"Ich habe doch gesagt, jetzt gehörst du mir, Tag und Nacht..."

"Aber ich möchte jetzt schlafen. Nacht"

Damit verschwand Harry im Schlafzimmer. Erst war Draco fassungslos doch dann

grinste er und lief seinem Geliebten hinterher.

"Warte! Ich komme mit...!"

Hermine hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Augen aufgehabt. Mit großem Interesse

hatte sie zugehört und versucht sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Als Beide das

Zimmer verlassen hatten, löste sich die Braunhaarige vorsichtig von ihrem

langjährigen Freund, sah ihn an und setzte sich zur Seite. Da setzte sich auch

der rothaarige Gryffindor auf, lächelte verschlagen und meinte.

"Du hattest Recht."

"Womit?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte auf die Tür.

"Die beiden sind echt ein süßes Paar."

Sie wirbelte herum, ihre Augen waren aufgerissen.

"Das sagst DU?"

"Nya, wenn's doch stimmt. Die Szene eben war echt süß und da musste ich

einsehen, dass Draco Harry wirklich liebt. Das wird ein Theater geben, wenn das

ans Licht kommt. Ich kann mir schon richtig die Überschrift vorstellen:

,Der Junge der lebt ist mit einem Todesser zusammen!'

Dabei ist Drac' gar kein Todesser. Das würde dieser Kimkorn (äh, wie auch immer

die heißt...) nur zu gut passen... Echt! Der Junge der lebt, zusammen mit seinem

Erzfeind, dem Sohn eines Todessers. Ach ja, da wird was auf die Beiden zukommen.

Wir beide stehen allerdings hinter ihnen und werden ihnen helfen. Dean und

Seamus wahrscheinlich auch... mal sehen, Ginny,... Fred, George, ... hmm...

Keine Ahnung wer sie noch alles unterstützten wird... Na, aber Dean und Seamus

hundert Pro, die sind ja auch zusammen. Ach ja, Snape (der is schließlich Drac's

Pate... bei mir zumindest...), Schnuffel, Remus, Lupin, Dumbledore und ... ja,

vielleicht McGonagall. Oder? Ach und Colin Creevy!"

"Ja, stimmt. Die stehen bestimmt mit uns direkt hinter den Beiden. Oh, wie ich

hoffe, dass die Beiden die Vorurteile und alles überstehen, sie haben es echt

verdient... Aber lass uns jetzt schlafen. Wir sind den Beiden auch nur eine

Hilfe, wenn wir nicht im Halbschlaf sind."

"Ach was, dafür kennst du doch bestimmt einen Zauberspruch..."

Hermine grinste ihn an. Dann lehnte sie sich erschöpft an seine Schulter.

"Kann schon sein", murmelte sie, dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein.

Kurze Zeit später schlief auch Ron ein. Den Arm um seine Freundin gelegt.

Ein Schrei riss 3 Leute aus dem Schlaf...

Tja, bis zum nächsten Teil, ne?

Kapitel 8: Wings of Darkness

----------------------------

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit leuchtend grünen Augen schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Sein Körper richtete sich auf, sein Blick glitt zur Seite, wo er einen blonden

Jungen vorfand.

"Drac', Drac', hey, ist alles okay mit dir?"

Langsam erhob sich auch der Slytherin. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Puls raste

und Schweißperlen standen in seinem Gesicht.

"J-Ja... Geht schon..."

Der Junge der lebt atmete sichtlich erleichtert auf.

"Puh, da bin ich aber erleichtert... Möchtest du mir von deinem... Traum

erzählen!"

Die grauen Augen wanden sich ab, waren aufgewühlt, voller Gefühle. Doch langsam

schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf.

"Nein, Harr'. Es tut mir Leid, aber..."

Bevor er fortfahren konnte, hatte der Gryffindor auch schon seine Arme um die

Hüfte des Anderen gelegt und den kopf auf den Rücken.

"Es muss dir nicht Leid tun, Draco. Es ist okay. Ich vertraue dir und, hey, ich

kann schließlich warten."

Tränen rannen über das Gesicht des Nachwuchses der Malfoys. Schluchzer ließen

den schlanken Körper des Blonden erzittern. Er versuchte verzweifelt aufzuhören,

aufzuhören zu Denken, zu Weinen... .

"Sh... Drac', es ist okay, alles ist okay,... Weine ruhig... Lass es raus..."

Harrys Hand wanderte den Rücken auf und ab, beruhigte den Slytherin, seinen

ehemaligen Erzfeind. Draco Lucius Malfoy drehte sich um, klammerte sich an

Harrys T-Shirt fest und weinte.

"Danke, Harry... Danke..."

Es klopfte an ihrer Schlafzimmertür. Unwillkürlich dachten beide an Todesser,

doch dann fiel ihnen auf, dass diese wohl nie anklopfen würden.

"Herm', Ron?"

"Ja!"

Leise flüsterte Draco etwas in die Ohren von dem Gryffindor.

"Harry, ich will nicht, dass sie mich so sehen,... kannst du rausgehen...?"

"Ja, aber es wäre doch nicht so schlimm, würden sie dich sehen, oder? Sie sind

auch deine Freunde..."

Es wurde still, wenn man von dem erneuten Klopfen absah.

"Na gut, Harr'. Lass sie rein."

"Es ist in Ordnung, kommt rein!"

Zwei gestalten, zwei Gryffindors, die ein wirklich süßes Paar waren, traten ein.

Vorsichtig betätigte eine weibliche Hand den Lichtschalter. Beim Anblick von

Harry waren sie zuerst erleichtert, zuckten aber beim Anblick des blonden Jungen

zusammen.

Draco hatte rote, leicht geschwollene Augen, deren Farbe sturmgrau war und die

leicht ängstlich aussahen. Sonst warne sie aufgewühlt von Gefühlen, die nicht

unterdrückt werden konnten - nicht mehr. Der Körper zitterte - aber nicht vor

Kälte, sondern aus Angst und vom Weinen. Die Haare waren total unordentlich, das

Laken lag irgendwo am Boden. Mit einem leisen Schrei saß Hermine neben ihm.

"Draco, ist alles okay?"

Ihre Stimme war hoch und schrill, ihre Augen strahlten Angst aus. Da kam auch

Bewegung in den rothaarigen Gryffindor, de bis dahin noch an der Tür gestanden

hatte.

"Was ist mit dir, Draco?"

Verwirrte graue Augen starrten von einem zum anderen. Die grünen Augen lachten

fröhlich, der Junge der lebt hatte diese Reaktion vorhergesehen.

"A-Alles in O-Ordnung..."

Die Braunhaarige schloss ihre Arme auch um den Körper.

"Ein Glück..."

Gleichzeitig stürzten die zwei männlichen Gryffindors auf die Beiden um sie

auseinander zu reißen.

"Draco gehört mir, und niemandem sonst!", fauchte der schwarzhaarige, mit dem

blonden Slytherin im Arm.

"Hermine lass das!"

Damit zog Ron auch Hermine von Draco weg. Der Blonde grinste frech und meinte.

"Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt, nicht wahr, Süßer?"

Damit drehte er sich nach hinten und küsste den verlegenen, knallroten Harry auf

den Mund.

Am Morgen

"Wir müssen mal zur Gringotts Bank, ja?"

"okay."

4 Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und erhoben sich

in die Lüfte. Der Flug verlief schweigend und er st bei der Bank hielten sie an.

Sie traten ein, verdeckten ihre Gesichter so gut es ging mit den Kapuzen.

"Was wollen sie?"

"Zum Schließfach ..."

"Schlüssel?"

Der barsche Ton des Trolls ließ darauf vermuten, dass er dachte, sie wären

Betrüger.

"Hier."

Der Schlüssel fiel mit einem Klappern auf den Tisch.

"Gut. Kommt."

Grade wollten sie gehen, da flogen die Eingangsportale auf und herein traten 30

Todesser und... Voldemort mit Lucius. Rote glühende Augen richteten sich auf die

Vier.

"Harry James Potter, Hoffnung alles Zauberer und Draco Lucius Malfoy, Sohn eines

Todessers, Ron Weasley, Sohn eines Mannes vom Zaubereiministerium und Hermine

Granger, ein Schlammblut. Da haben wir sie ja alle. Los, Potter, rück Malfoys

Sohn raus, oder soll ich mal meine ach so lieben Dementoren reinlassen?"

Entsetztes Kreischen, Panische Zauberer, das was Voldemort gewollt hatte, war

passiert. Mit einem Ruck riss der Gryffindor sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf.

"Vergiss es, Voldemort. Du bekommst keinen, nicht einen einzigen. Hast du

verstanden?"

Grausames Gelächter.

"Glaubst du wirklich?... Lasst die Dementoren rein!"

"Ultimative Protection!"

Ein Schild legte sich über alle Zauberer und alle Trolle und Gnome.

"Na, was willst du jetzt machen?"

Der Junge der lebt wandte sich an die Zauberer.

"Seht ihr? Wie viel Macht hat Voldemort? Keine! Ich bin 16 und komme gegen ihn

an! Ihr habt euch nie getraut, nun sage ich euch: Wehrt euch! Wehrt euch gegen

diese lange Herrschaft, den Krieg, die Gewalt. Ihr lasst es zu, ignoriert es

einfach. Jeder, der es kann, schicke nun einen Patronus los!"

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Mehrere Zauberer schickten sie los, aber der Hirsch des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen

war bei Weitem der Mächtigste, Strahlendste, Schönste, Erhabenste und Stärkste

Patronus. Er galoppierte auf seine Angreifer zu, die erschrocken zurückwichen.

"CRUCIUS"

Voldemorts Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Der Fluch prallte an dem Schild

ab.

"Avade Kedabra"

"Crucio"

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zauberstab.

"Soul Fighter, Awake, I need you!"

Grüne Augen funkelten angriffslustig, bevor der nächste Spruch die Lippen

verlies.

"Unicorn of Light and Love!"

Ein Schimmerndes Einhorn verlies seinen und Dracos Zauberstab.

"I call upon the Might of Hope... Angel of Hope, fly!"

Er holte tief Luft. Schweiß rann sein Gesicht hinab.

"Und nun, der letzte... Wings of Darkness, I need you, Angel of Death..."

Dann sank er auf den Boden.

Der Engel der Hoffnung, in Hellblau, flog auf die Zauberer zu und gab ihnen

Hoffnung, half ihnen auf. Der Schwarze Engel, mit den dunklen Schwingen, der

flog hinaus und brachte Angst und Schrecken über die Todesser. Voldemort und

sein treuer Diener Lucius konnten fliehen.

Harry löste den Schild auf, rief den Hirsch, das Einhorn, den Krieger seiner

Seele und die beiden Engel zurück. Sein Atem ging schwer, die Anziehsachen

klebten an seinem Körper, sein Augen fielen zu und er sank zu Boden.

"HAAARRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Draco sank neben ihn auf den Boden. Tränen verließen seine Augen.

Wie solls weitergehen? Happy End, Sad End, also Drama,... Kurz oder lang?

Ich hatte die schon mal gerpostet, hat net geklappt...

Kapitel 9: Angelicus

--------------------

Huhu

Bitt Kommis abgeben!

Widmung:Tolotos, knuddl Danke, du warst Erster!

Basilisk knuddl

Reideenwing knuddlz

"HAAARRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Draco sank neben ihn auf den Boden. Tränen verließen seine Augen.

Sein Hände klammerten sich in Harrys Umhang fest. Genau in dem Augenblick, da

seine Fingerspitzen Harry berührten, verschwand die Welt um ihn herum und er

fand sich in schier endloser Dunkelheit wieder. Doch nein, halt, da war doch ein

Licht! Ja, und da noch eines! Wer war das? Wo war er?

Du siehst nun deine Welt...

Die Stimme klang hell, schön und freundlich.

Meine Welt?

Die Welt in der du lebst, du und dein Geliebter-

Pah, lebst! Was weißt du denn schon? Er ist tot! TOT! VERSTEHST DU? Ich habe

ihn verloren,... und ohne ihn... ohne ihn

Es war ihm nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, welchen Platz dieser Junge in seinem

Leben innehatte, über welche Macht er verfügte...

Ohne ihn kann ich nicht leben, nein, nie,...

Du möchtest das er lebt, um jeden Preis!

Die Stimme klang erstaunt.

Ja, und wenn es mein Leben ist, so bezahle ich den Preis.

Das... Das ist also Liebe... wahre, starke Liebe... Deine Liebe ist rein, darum

soll die dieser Wunsch gewährt werden...

Zu welchem Preis?

Er war misstrauisch.

Du, er, ihr seid diese Lichter, die du siehst, das Schwarze alle anderen

Menschen und Zauberer. ... die Welt liegt seit Jahren, seit 17 Jahren, in

Dunkelheit und Finsternis,... eure Aufgabe ist es nun euer Licht zu Erhalten,

anzufachen, zu Vergrößern und abzugeben,... Gebt etwas von eurem Licht

weiter,... Spendet Hoffnung, dort wo sie nicht ist, gebt Mut, wo Angst ist,

Zeigt Liebe und gebt sie weiter, wo Hass ist, schafft unzertrennliche Bande

zwischen Zauberern, als auch bei Muggeln. Eure Aufgabe lautet; Spendet Licht!

Ja?

Ähm, wer bist du?

Ich glaube, ihr würdet mich als ,Engel' oder ,Schutzengel' bezeichnen. Ich bin

Angelicus.

Wie sollen wir IHN besiegen...

Gute Frage,... Ich darf dir höchstens einen Tipp geben: Denk an eure Aufgabe,

und nun wacht auf...

Graue Augen öffneten sich, blickten in zwei Smaragde. Vorsichtig richteten sich

beide auf und Jubel erscholl ringsum...

"Auf den Jungen der lebt!"

"Auf Harry Potter"

"Auf Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy - Sie leben hoch."

Langsam richtete sich Draco auf, half seinem Freund hoch und sagte dann laut.

"Es muss ein Geheimnis bleiben! Hiervon darf niemand erfahren. Weder das ich und

Harry hier waren, noch der Kampf mit Vol- Du-weißt-schon-wem... Versprecht es!

Es muss geheim bleiben!"

Die Zauberer sahen sich an... Einer trat nach vorne, sprach seinen Schwur, und

alle anderen taten es ihm gleich.

"Für Kobolde gilt dasselbe!"

Sie nickten nur, oder grummelten. Die Vier gingen erneut zu einem Kobold, der

einen anderen anwies, sie zu ihrem Fach zu begleiten. Um einiges Reicher

verließen sie die Bank. Draußen gingen sie noch ein bisschen umher, schauten in

dem Besenladen vorbei, kauften in dem Tiergeschäft 3 Eulen, damit sie sich stets

per Eule kontaktieren konnten. Weiter ging es zur Muggelwelt um Esszeug zu

Kaufen und erst mal etwas Gold umzutauschen. Mit dem Essen, das sie magisch

verkleinert hatten, in den Taschen ging es dann auf dem Besen weiter, immer

weiter, bis sie einen neuen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden hatten, doch irgendwann,

Mittags, ließ der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich langsam absacken, und die

anderen folgten ihm verwirrt. Der Blonde lenkte seinen Besen so, das er direkt

neben seinem Freund fliegen konnte.

"Harry, hast du was gesehen?"

Doch er schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und so setzten sie zur Landung an.

"Harry, was ist denn nun?"

Hermine und Ron kamen ihnen entgegen.

"Herm', Ron, es tut mir Leid, aber es wäre besser für euch wenn ihr gehen

würdet. Ihr seid uns keine Hilfe, es tut mir Leid. Aber zu Zweit sind wir

schneller, wir beide sind in mächtige Familien hineingeboren, gut, Herm', ich

weiß, du könntest uns vielleicht mit Zaubersprüchen helfen, aber..."

"Harry, ist gut, ich verstehe dich."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Als sie ihn wieder los ließ, standen Tränen

in den braunen Augen.

Ron nickte, lächelte, wünschte beiden Glück und Erfolg. Damit schwangen sich die

Beiden auf die Besen und ließen Zwei Jungen zurück.

Da standen sie nun. Allein. So wie es am Anfang gewesen war, so wie es enden

würde.

Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, ein schmaler Junge, mit elfenbeinfarbener

Haut, blonden, glatt anliegenden, Haaren, grauen Augen, Sein Gesicht meist mit

einer gefühlslosen Maske bedeckt, so schien er dennoch zerbrechlich zu Sein. Er

war aufbrausend, nervig, angeberisch, sein Vater Anhänger desjenigen, der die

Welt in diesen Zustand brachte, desjenigen, der die Ursache allen Übels zu Sein

schien, desjenigen, dessen Namen nicht mal 5 Leute auf dem Planeten sich trauten

auszusprechen. Desjenigen, der eine Zeit der Angst, des Terrors, des Hasses, des

Todes verkündete und erfüllt hätte, wäre nicht dieser Junge zur Rechten der

,Schlange' gewesen. Dieser Junge trug eine Narbe, als Zeichen des Sieges, den er

gegen den Unnennbaren davontrug. Die Schwarzen Haare, die wirr von seinem Kopf

abstanden, Die Augen, die wie Smaragde aussahen, glänzten, und so voller

unschuldiger Reinheit waren (Anm. der Autorin: Andere nennen es Blindheit oder

Blödheit,... Naivität...). Er war durch und durch Gryffindor. Mutig, wie es

sonst keiner wäre, Stolz, fröhlich, freundlich, naiv, hilfsbereit,... Oh ja, er

war der Junge der lebt, er war es, der nun schon dreimal gegen IHN gekämpft

hatte und jedes Mal den Sieg errungen hatte... (Okay, okay, lassen wir mal

Quirrel, Tom, usw aus dem Spiel...). Doch nie hatte ihn jemand richtig

verstanden, nie gefragt, ob er Ruhm und Ehre wollte, nie gefragt, ob es sein

Wille war, ständig auf der Hut sein zu Müssen, ständig Gefahr erwarten zu

Müssen, in jedem einen Feind sehen zu Müssen, immer und immer wieder bürdeten

die gesamte Erde ihm eine Last auf, die sie sich selber nicht zu Tragen trauten,

jedoch darauf hofften, dass dieser unschuldige Junge alles für sie regelte, dass

ein 16-jähriger das machte, was sich alle anderen nicht trauten. Das dieser

Junge den Mut hatte. Und er wurde in die Rolle des Löwen gezwungen. Nie hatte

man ihm alles erzählt, immer erst im Nachhinein erklärt oder am Besten gar

nicht. Doch dieser eine, dieser blonde Slytherin, sein ehemaliger Feind, er

allein verstand ihn. Er allein half ihm mit dieser Last, nur vor dem Anderen

legten sie ihre Masken ab.

Einen Moment des Glücks verbrachten sie noch miteinander, nachdem die zwei

fliegenden gestalten vom Schein der Sonne verdeckt wurden. Doch dann brach sie

über sie herein, die Realität, und sie drohte sie zu erdrücken. Doch stolz

hielten sie sich aufrecht, gestatteten nur ihrem Gegenüber mal kurz zu Zeigen,

dass es ihnen schlecht ging, dann stiegen sie beide auf ihre Besen, ließen den

Boden hinter sich, doch die Sorgen fielen nun nicht mehr von Harry ab, beim

Fliegen. Schweigend flogen sie durch die Luft, beschleunigten, beugten sich nach

Vorne und hofften insgeheim, dass ihre Ängste und Sorgen, gleich wie der Boden,

ihrem Sichtfeld entschwanden.

Erst spät Abends, als die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, landeten sie bei

einer kleinen Hütte. Sie zauberten Kleidung, so wie Essen auf Normalgröße zurück

und Harry verschwand mit dem Essen in der Küche, während Draco mit ein paar

kleinen Zaubertricks Die Hütte innen magisch vergrößerte, sauber zauberte und

schließlich noch mal ein bisschen einrichtete, mit Mobiliar, das er aus dem Haus

seines Vaters verschwinden ließ. So fand sich eine

den-Tisch-schrubbende-Hauselfe plötzlich mit dem Lappen in der Luft wieder.

(Anm. der Autorin: Es kann doch nicht immer alles Ernst sein, ein bisschen Komik

muss schon rein.) Dann ordnete er ihre Kleidungsstücke mit einem erneuten Spruch

in zwei Kleiderschränke ein. Kurz darauf trat Harry aus der Küche, zog bei dem

Anblick des auf-dem-Sofa-liegenden-Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte nichts

sondern deckte den Tisch.

"Was denn? Kein Kommentar zu meiner perfekten Arbeit?"

Da sah Harry auf, legte den letzten Teller nieder, guckte ihn ernst an und

sagte:

"Du hast die Küche vergessen..."

"OH, du!"

Lachend kam Harry auf den wütenden Slytherin zu, wuschelte ihm kurz durch die

Haare, grinste verzeihend, küsste ihn kurz und bat dann noch um Vergebung.

"Hey, sorry, sieht klasse aus, Süßer... Aber jetzt komm, Essen."

Draco stand auf, und setzte sich zu Harry an den Tisch. Plötzlich grinste der.

"Was?"

"Du machst dich gut als Hausfrau!"

"Du solltest mich mal Bügeln oder Saugen sehen!"

Beide brachen in Gelächter aus, vertrieben ihre Sorgen. Bis...

Sie hatten grade angefangen zu Essen, da schnitt Draco ein Thema an.

"Als du ohnmächtig warst,... da..."

"Der Engel? Angelinea, nee, Angelicus,... den meinst du doch, ne?"

Der Blonde starrte ihn an, den Mund leicht geöffnet. Langsam fragte er.

"Woher-?"

"Drac', mein Lieber-"

"Wag es nicht noch ein mal mich ,mein Lieber' zu nennen,. Sonst halte ich dich

noch für meine Oma!"

"Na gut,", grinste Harry. "Also noch mal... Wir waren die Lichter, richtig?"

Nicken.

"Und sollen Licht verbreiten?"

Wieder Nicken.

"Dann lass uns anfangen!"

"Was-?"

"Nein, ich meine Morgen. Lass uns hier erst mal wohnen bleiben und dann schauen

wir mal, was wir so verändern können..."

"Wie wir die Welt verändern können innerhalb EINES Tages? Noch hochtrabendere

Ziele, Mister Heute-rette-ich-die-Welt-und-morgen-stelle-ich-sie-auf-den-Kopf?"

"Mhh...", die grünen Smaragde, die dem Schwarzhaarigen als Augen dienten,

erweckten den Anschein des Nachdenkens.

"Na, mal schauen. Übermorgen besiegen wir Voldemort, danach, verloben wir uns,

dann"

Orangensaft bekleckerte den Tisch. Der blonde Slytherin war noch blasser als

vorher, Überraschung stand in seinem Gesicht.

"Bitte - WAS?"

"Ja, wir verloben uns und dann.."

"Mo-moment mal.. Ähm,... ich,... Wir... wir können doch nicht..."

In der Hast und Aufregung war ihm entfallen, dass das nicht ganz so ernst

gemeint war. Das sie das zwar machen wollten, aber nicht gleich in 3 Tagen.

"Ich bin noch nicht so...-"

Sein Gegenüber war in Lachen ausgebrochen.

"Du-", er prustete los. "Hast du ernsthaft gedacht du und ich-?"

Sein Lachen wurde lauter und er hielt sich schon den Bauch, doch sein gegenüber

war verstummt, starrte ihn nur an. Der ganze Körper des Blonden schien wehzutun.

Es war schlimmer als der Cruciatus-Fluch. Sein herz schmerzte, sein Atem

versagte, alles schien stehen geblieben, nur noch diese Worte schossen durch

seinen Kopf, stießen Messer in ihn.

Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt du und ich-

Ja, er hatte es geglaubt. Nun sah er ein, wie dumm das gewesen war. Wie dumm er

gewesen war! Pah! Er schimpfte sich Idiot, doch dennoch traten Tränen in seine

Augen. Schluchzer entflohen seiner Kehle - er brach zusammen. Wie töricht er

doch war. Zu glauben ein Potter könne einen Malfoy lieben. - Nein aber was noch

dümmer war, war zu Glauben, dass jemand einen Malfoy überhaupt Mögen könne.

Langsam realisierte Harry, was er gesagt hatte, bzw. nicht gesagt hatte, und wie

es dadurch aufgefasst werden konnte. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und setzte

sich zu ihm.

"Drac', du hast das falsch verstanden..."

"Was gab es da falsch zu verstehen?"

"Drac'...- Sieh mich an."

"Nein!"

Eine Hand des Schwarzhaarigen fuhr zum Kinn und hob es an. Dem Jungen, der lebt,

stockte der Atem. Der Blonde Junge war leichenblass, die Augen gerötet,

Tränenspuren waren auf dem Gesicht, die Lippen weiß und der ganze Körper

zitterte.

"Na? Reicht dir das? Ja, ich, der große Malfoy, weine! Erzähls meinetwegen

allen, aber VERSCHWINDE!"

"Nein!"

"Was?"

Die grauen Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

"Nein. Hör zu. Was ich hatte sagen wollen, war, dass wir zwar heiraten werden,

aber nicht innerhalb von 3 Tagen!... Draco, ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich über

alles, mehr als mein Leben, mehr als alles. (Anm. der Autorin Herr der Ringe

mal anders: draco zu sich zieht MEEINNN SCHAAATZ! gg)"

Langsam lehnte sich der Blonde gegen die Brust des anderen.

"Ich dich auch..."

"Ich weiß..."

"Was? Du-!"

"Euer Gespräch war sehr interessant..."

"'Euer'?"

"Deins und das des Engels..."

Er grinste frech.

"Du- Du warst die ganze Zeit dabei?"

Der Gryffindor grinste und nickte. Er sah dem Slytherin jedoch schnell an, dass

dieser wütend wurde und verhinderte jedes weitere Wort durch einen Kuss, den der

Blonde nach kurzem Zögern auch erwiderte. Tastende Hände öffneten den Umhang des

Blonden. Langsam wurde dieser von den Schultern gestreift. Vorsichtig suchten

auch die Hände des anderen sich ihren Weg und öffneten dessen Umhang. Eine

Hitzewelle erfasste die beiden Jugendlichen und raubte ihnen fast den Verstand,

doch beide hielten sich zurück...

Soll heißen: Nichts passiert... Ich sag ja: No Hentai!

So, wie fandet ihrs? Hihi... ich freue mich ja schon sooo auf eine Szene bei

dem Essen in Hogwarts... mehr wird nicht verraten... strahl froi

Kapitel 10: Chapter: Silver und Jade, Magie von ,Märchenwesen' und Dracos Geschichte

Chapter: Silver und Jade, Magie von ,Märchenwesen' und Dracos Geschichte

Kurze Erklärung:

.. Erfahrt ihr schon noch... (tolle Erklärung, ich weiß... sweatdrop

,...' Gedanken

/.../ Senden der Gedanken von Harry an jemand anderen als Draco

/.../ Senden der Gedanken von Draco an jemand anderen als Harry

\...\ Antwort auf Harrys Gedanken - sendung

\\...\\ Antwort auf Dracos Gedanken - sendung

Am nächsten Morgen:

Zwei jugendliche Zauberer in einer alten Hütte wachten gleichzeitig auf. Ihre

Anziehsachen lagen überall in der Hütte verstreut (Naja, wenn man mal von

Boxershorts und Socken absieht smile)

Gähnend richtete sich der Blonde auf, als Harry ihn plötzlich festhielt.

"Zieh dich so schnell wie möglich an, da draußen geht etwas vor sich... Ich

spüre eine fremdartige Magie..."

Die beiden Jungen hatten sich schnell angezogen.

Der Gryffindor stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, legte die Fingerspitzen an

die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Er erstreckte seine Magie bis nach draußen,

konnte die fremdartige Magie nicht Identifizieren, doch als er seine Magie noch

weiter ausstreckte und Todesser ,sah', wurde ihm klar, dass diese Wesen, wer

immer sie waren, sie beschützten...

"Das... das verstehe ich nicht..."

Der Gryffindor sah erstaunt zu dem Blonden.

"Was verstehst du nicht?"

"Wer sind diese Wesen und, vor allem, warum beschützen sie uns...?"

Eine liebliche Stimme klang in den Ohren der beiden Jungen, antwortete, an

Harrys Stelle.

Wir sind Elfen. Du hast recht, normalerweise mischen wir uns nicht in

menschliche Angelegenheiten ein, doch dieses eine Mal werden Elfen und Engel

Hand in Hand arbeiten. Unsere Aufgabe wird es sein, euch einzuführen in die

Magie der Natur, mit ihr im Einklang zu Leben, während die Engel euch Fliegen

beibringen werden, beide Gruppen werden euch helfen eure Fähigkeiten zu

entdecken, an die Grenzen zu gehen, die euch euer menschlicher Körper vorgibt,

und sie zu Überschreiten. Wir werden euch beibringen auf jedes Lebewesen zu

hören,... Seid ihr bereit, uns zu Folgen; in das Reich der Feen...?

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an.

Gryffindor und Slytherin... Gegensätze, so sollte man meinen,... Und doch

gleich,... Gleiche Gesten, Lächeln, gleiche Lebendigkeit, Liebe, Hoffnung,

Freundschaft,... Gleich und doch vollkommen verschieden.

Zwei Hände ergriffen sich, zwei Paar Augen, grün und Grau, schauten geradeaus.

,Ja, wir sind bereit'

Licht umgab sie, hüllte sie schließlich vollständig ein und als sie die Augen

wieder öffneten, befanden sie sich in einem Wald.

Rehe gingen vorbei, ohne Scheu und Angst, Eichhörnchen begutachteten die Neuen

fröhlich, Hasen hoppelten den Menschen ausgelassen entgegen. Die Blumen

glitzerten unter dem Tau, die Bäume wiegten sich im Wind, zu einem unhörbaren

Takt, der Wald erstrahlte unter der Lebendigkeit.

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich nun ihre Begleiter an.

Ein Elf mit langen, spitzen Ohren, einem recht hübschen Gesicht, blonden Haaren

und grünen Augen, war augenscheinlich der Anführer. Die anderen Elfen

unterschieden sich nicht großartig von ihm, wenn man mal von anderer haar- und

Augenfarbe absah... Doch plötzlich trat hinter ihnen ein hochgewachsenes Wesen

mit Flügeln hervor und ihm folgten weitere. Der erste, der offensichtlich der

Anführer der Engel war, hatte lange, schneeweiße Flügel, schwarzes Haar und

graue Augen. Die anderen sahen alle anders aus, doch keiner hatte so richtig

weiße Flügel, so wie ihr Anführer...

"Ihr seid also die Auserwählten..."

"Hä?"

Die beiden Jungen war dasselbe entschlüpft, die Augen aufgerissen, starrten sie

diese nun doch etwas merkwürdige Versammlung vor sich an.

"Auserwählte? Vielleicht sind sie ja schon etwas verstaubt, aber wir sind KEINE

Auserwählten, kapiert!"

Der Gryffindor legte beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes.

"Nein, ich bin noch nicht verstaubt und er auch nicht. Sie, Harry James Potter

und sie, Draco Lucius Potter, sind diejenigen, die alle Welt von diesem

Ungeheuer Voldemort befreien sollen! Sehen sie nicht? Dieses Land stirbt! Alles

Leben weicht, nach und nach, in JEDER Welt! Sie sind diejenigen, die dies

aufhalten können, nur sie!"

"Pah, und das soll ich ihnen-"

Doch mit einem Händedruck wurde er von Harry unterbrochen. Ein kurzes

Kopfschütteln. Dann trat der Gryffindor vor.

"Nun gut, wie heißen wir wirklich?"

Der Blonde zog kurz eine Augenbraue hoch, blieb aber still.

Der Elf und der Engel nickten anerkennend.

"Du bist Jade. Er ist Silver." (ggg Habe nen Jadestein, daher musste Harry

einfach Jade heißen... hört sich ziemlich weiblich an, ne? Aber konnt' ihn ja

schlecht ,Smaragd' nennen, das hört sich ja nun wirklich blöd an...)

"Jade", der blonde Slytherin feixte. "Jade, ich fass es nicht!", er lachte.

"Bist du etwa plötzlich weiblich geworden?"

Nach gestern Abend müsstest du das doch am besten wissen, fauchte Harry ihm

per Gedanken zu.

Der Blonde hustete verlegen.

"Ähm, nun ja,..."

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste, drehte sich um.

"Silver, ich glaube sie haben recht..."

Ob sie wohl von unserer Beziehung wissen? Draco, halt dich lieber vorerst mal

zurück...

Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Geht mir doch am Ar vorbei, was die denken.

Wenn die uns unbedingt ausbilden wollen, sollen die sich am besten gleich damit

abfinden, dass wir schwul sind

Der Engel guckte kurz den Elf an. Sie wussten, dass die Beiden per Gedanken

sprachen, doch hörten sie höflicherweise nicht zu.

Sie lernen schnell, nicht wahr?

Ja. Sie sind sehr begabt... Begabter, als jeder den ich kenne...

"Kommt, ihr solltet euch ausruhen."

Der Elf schritt voran, neben ihm der Engel, dahinter die Hälfte der Gruppe, dann

der Gryffindor und der Slytherin, dann die andere Hälfte.

Irgendwann lichtete sich der Wald, gab den Blick frei auf ein kleines Dorf, wo

eifrig Wesen mit sechs kleinen Flügeln umher schwirrten. Doch als man die

anderen sah, hörte mit einem Schlag alles auf, die Feen sammelten sich, bildeten

einen Kreis um ihr Dorf, nicht wissend, was sie angesichts des Engels anderes

tun sollten.

"Wir sind da, Ariellara."

Eine große Fee schwebte heran.

"Seid gegrüßt, Anführer des Elfenreiches. Seid auch ihr gegrüßt, Führer der

Engel, doch versteht meine Verwirrung. Was schickt euch, GEMEINSAM, auf den Weg

zu diesem Ort?"

"Ariellara, du kennst doch sicherlich die Prophezeiung..."

"Natürlich, aber was..."

Sie verstummte, dann starrte sie die beiden mit aufgerissenen Augen an und

wedelte heftig mit ihren Flügeln.

"Ihr meint, ihr habt die Auserwählten? Wo sind sie? Wann kommen sie? Und, vor

allem, sind sie süß?"

Da lachte der Elf.

"Das überlassen wir getrost deinem Geschmack. Silver, Jade, kommt."

Die beiden traten vorsichtig hervor.

Mit ein paar raschen Flügelschlägen war die Fee bei ihnen umflog sie, schaute

sie sich an, flog dann wieder nach Vorne.

"Wollt ihr die Ausbilden; - das könnt ihr gerne in meinem Dorf tun!"

Nun lächelte auch der Engel.

"Ariellara, du bist viel zu durchschaubar. Das Angebot nehmen wir dennoch an.

Die Jungen musst du aber vorerst in Ruhe lassen, ja? Ich hoffe, du hältst dieses

Versprechen ein!"

Eifriges Nicken.

"Sie können die Hütte da haben, aber natürlich können sie auch eine getrennte

haben. Nur dachte ich, wenn sie zusammenarbeiten müssen, wäre das besser!"

"Sehr Gut, Ari, danke sehr. Ihr habt es gehört. Was wollt ihr?"

"Eine zusammen!", meinten Beide wie aus einem Mund und kurz darauf schlich sich

ein Grinsen auf beider Lippen.

Mit einem frechen Grinsen und dem Satz:

Mir doch egal, was die denken!

umarmte Draco Harry von hinten und hauchte einen Kuss in dessen Nacken.

"Draco!"

Der grinste.

"Was denn?"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig! Guck mal wie durcheinander du die gebracht hast!"

"War ja auch meine Absicht..."

Harry schob den Slytherin von sich, sah ihn scharf an und meinte dann;

"Ich verlange getrennte Hütten..."

"Halt! Nein, ist ja schon gut. Ich werde versuchen mich zusammenzureißen,

zufrieden...?"

"Nein!"

Nun sah der Blonde verwirrt aus...

Nein?

Entschuldige dich

Aber, das.. Jade! Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!

Und ob...!

Ein Seufzen.

"Es tut mir Leid, wird nie wieder vorkommen!", er machte eine förmliche

Verbeugung. An Jade gewandt fügte er hinzu. "Nun zufrieden...?"

Knappes Nicken war die Antwort.

"Ariellara, sagt, könntet ihr uns den Weg zu unserer Behausung weisen?"

Die Fee nickte anerkennend.

"Jade, ich sehe, du lernst unsere Sprache sehr, sehr schnell...!"

"Ja, danke."

"Folgt mir!"

Sie schwebte fort und die beiden Jungen hatten Mühe ihr zu Folgen, als sie

anhielt und auf eine Hütte etwas abseits wies.

"Dort werdet ihr so lange leben können, wie es euch beliebt. Diese Hütte wird

stets bereit stehen, für euch. Kommt und geht nach belieben. Auch nach eurem

Training ist es euch weiterhin gestattet diese Wohnung zu Benutzen."

Plötzlich wurde sie leicht rot.

"Ähm nun, sagt mal... Seid ihr etwa zusammen? Ich meine, ich habe bereits von

dieser komischen Neigung gehört, die bei euch anscheinend unter Muggeln und

Zauberern existieren zu Scheint."

"Ja. Da liegst du richtig. Wir sind zusammen und es gibt sie unter Muggeln, als

auch unter Zauberern."

"Schade", sie seufzte.

Da griff Harry ein.

"Tja, zu Spät, Silver ist mein!"

Er schlang die Arme besitzergreifend um dessen Taille. Der Blonde murrte leise

"Aber du, ja? Ich darf das nicht, aber du, hm?"

"Sei nicht so", er gab dem Slytherin einen Kuss.

Leicht rot löste sich Harry, da er bemerkt hatte - im Gegensatz zu Draco - das

sie Publikum hatten.

"Äh, Silver, Dray, kommst du...?"

Er lief eilig voraus auf die Hütte zu. Er hörte wie hinter sich die Feen

anfingen zu diskutieren und Malfoy folgte ihm nur allzu bereitwillig.

"Komm, lass uns schlafen. Ich bin tatsächlich müde,..."

"Ähm, Harry?"

"Hm?", schon halb eingeschlafen öffnete der Junge der lebt nur widerwillig ein

Auge um den Jungen neben sich anzugucken und somit zu signalisieren, dass er

zuhörte.

"Kaufst du denen den Mist ab?"

"Ja. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vertraue ihnen. Außerdem war die

Gedankensprache doch ein mehr als eindeutiger Beweis. Was verlangst du mehr?"

"Ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich kann ihnen einfach nicht so leicht vertrauen, wie

du... und doch spüre ich, dass ich ihnen eigentlich doch bereits vertraue."

"Das muss ich jetzt nicht verstehen, oder?"

Der Blonde schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich versteh's ja selber nicht."

"Dann ist ja gut. Nacht."

"Harry!"

"Was ist denn?"

"Ich,... möchte dir noch etwas sagen... Ich freue mich, dies alles mit dir

zusammen machen zu Können und ich danke meiner Mutter, das sie mich hierher

geschickt hat."

"... Ich freue mich auch und auch ich bin deiner Mutter überaus dankbar... ohne

sie säßen wir jetzt hier nicht..."

"Ja... wahrscheinlich"

Der Junge der lebt setzte sich langsam auf.

"Sag mal, Draco,... wir sind jetzt ja zusammen und du weißt, das ich dich

liebe..."

"Ja...! Weiß ich das?"

"Ja, Drac', ich liebe dich..."

"Weiter...!"

"...Und du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen..."

Ein Seufzen.

"Ich wusste, irgendwann würdest du die ganze Geschichte hören wollen..."

Der Gryffindor schüttelte eilig den Kopf.

"Wenn du nicht willst"

"Nein, Harry, du hast vollkommen recht. Ich muss es dir endlich erzählen."

Er holte noch ein mal tief Luft und fing dann an.

"Weißt du als ich klein war, wurden mir sofort ein paar kleine goldene Regeln

der Malfoys eingeprägt.

1.Keine Gefühle, höchstens Hass!

2.Die, die deinen Stolz oder deine Ehre verletzten müssen Leiden und sterben.

3.Liebe existiert nicht und dein Sohn muss dasselbe lernen und ebenfalls

Todesser werden!

Nun, die Regeln hatte man ja schnell im kopf, doch sie einzuhalten war weitaus

schwerer. Beim geringsten Verstoss gegen eine der Regeln, gab es eine Strafe,

damals Prügel, danach Flüche,... Er prügelte mich ein mal, als ich ihm

vorsichtig versucht habe zu erklären, das ich eine Freundin hatte, durch die ich

gegen Zwei von den Drei Regeln verstieß, so hart, dass ich weder liegen noch

sitzen konnte, einen ganzen Monat lang. Dann erst ließ er meine Mutter zu mir,

ließ zu, dass sie mich heilte. Im dritten Schuljahr hat es dann begonnen. Er kam

Nachts und er,... er ver-..." Der blonde Slytherin schluchzte leise, bemerkte

nicht den entsetzten Blick des Gryffindors.

"Er vergewaltigte mich. Er kam fast jede Nacht, meinte, ich müsse noch lernen,

keine Emotionen zu Haben und dies sei der beste Weg und es sei die Strafe dafür,

das ich dich noch nicht getötet hatte. Ich spürte immer größere Leere in mir,

doch hassen konnte ich meinen Vater immer noch nicht..."

Er setzte kurz aus, fuhr dann aber fort.

"Mum hatte mir ein Rätsel mitgegeben. Im 4. Schuljahr... Es lautet:

Hass Und Liebe, liegen so nah beieinander...

Am stärksten von allen, bezwingt alles...

Richtig und Falsch, Feind und Geliebter eins und doch zwei...

Real sind jedoch nur die Worte deiner Seele und die des Herzens...

Ysandre selbst liebte einst den höchsten Engel des Herrn...

Doch Vertrauen ist nicht einfach, gehört jedoch zur Liebe...

Reale Empfindungen schwer zu unterscheiden von Einbildung...

Am Höllenschlund findest du die Antwort nicht,...

Chore von Engeln werden singen, ist die Lösung alles Lebens entdeckt...

Ohren zum Lauschen, den Mund zum Küssen, Herz zum Lieben... und die Seele?

Lerne neu, erkenne Gefühle, erkenne eine Macht, stärker als alles Andere...

Irgendwann wirst auch du finden, begreifen, was Herz, Geist und Seele längst

wissen

Erkenne; Erkenne Gut und Böse, Licht und Schatten, Tod und Leben...

Begreife; Begreife, das du stets suchen wirst, und wenn du gefunden, so zöger'

nicht

Endlich; wenn du gefunden und begriffen, so liebe,... Bekenne Gefühle...

Denn dann weißt du: Herz und Seele hast du vergeben, wirst sie nie wieder

bekommen... Doch vielleicht, nur ganz vielleicht, schenkt er dir auch die

Seinen... So erlebe Glück und Liebe

Gehe fort, fort vom Schlund der Hölle... Such nach wahrem Glück, wahrer Liebe,

wie ich sie nie fand, nie erfahren durfte,... Suche deinen Partner, den, der mit

deiner Seele unsichtbar verbunden ist... den, dessen Gedanken du errätst, bevor

sie gesprochen sind, den, den du liebst, der dir hilft und mit dir geht auf dem

Weg des Lichts...

Draco, bitte tu das für mich... Finde den, den du liebst, den, der deinen Geist

erfüllt, dich an Nichts anderes denken lässt, den, dem dein Herz gehört...

In Liebe, deine Mutter, Narcissa Malfoy...

Vergiss niemals, das ich dich liebe, das du es bist, der den größten Platz in

meinem Herzen einnimmst. 

(Anm. der Autorin: Ysandre so heißt ein Zauberer, der bekannteste magische

Massenmörderer, nach Voldemort,... Es heißt, er schmort noch heute den Tiefen

der Hölle... (muahaha gut ausgedacht, nicht?) Nun, um genau zu sein, kenne ich

den Namen glaube ich aus irgendeinem Buch grübel bloß fällt mir nicht ein, aus

welchem grins)

Erst Ende des Schuljahres fiel mir auf, das die Anfangsbuchstaben die Namen

,Harry' und ,Draco' bildeten und langsam begriff ich... doch wehrte ich mich,

unterdrückte die Erkenntnis..."

Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an den Gryffindor und fuhr leise fort.

"Doch als ich dann gezwungen wurde zuzusehen, wie mein eigener Vater meine

Mutter prügelte, vergewaltigte, sie unter Flüchen Qualen erleiden ließ und

schließlich jämmerlich sterben ließ,... Mich hielt man fest... Ich schrie,

weinte, tobte, doch die Todesser ließen mich nicht los... So sah ich zu, konnte

nicht helfen,... Doch plötzlich, als wäre etwas in mir geweckt worden, wünschte

ich mir, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben, nur ich und Mum wären noch da... und es

passierte... Ich redete mit Mama und ihr letzter Wunsch war es, das ich zu dir

ging, dich vor Voldemort warnte,... und dann mit dir floh... ich machte es,

floh,... vertraute meiner Mutter,... Half ihr noch zu sterben, in Frieden, ohne

Leid und Qual, und dann... den Rest kennst du ja..."

"...Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte dir helfen können..."

"Nun mit dir zusammen zu sein ist Entschuldigung für alles... Harry, ich liebe

dich, mehr als alles andere... Mein Herz, meine Seele und mein Geist waren

glaube ich immer auf der Suche nach dir - nach dem Sinn meines Lebens..."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Draco..."

Vorsichtig trafen sich ihre Münder, zart, sanft wie beim ersten Kuss und doch -

irgendetwas hatte sich verändert... Kribbeln im ganzen Körper, Schmetterlinge im

Bauch, weiche Knie... Ein nie gekanntes Begehren stieg in ihnen auf...

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor legte all' seine Liebe und Gefühle für den

Slytherin in den Kuss, der ebenso antwortete.

Aneinander gekuschelt schliefen die Beiden schließlich ein. (draco zu sich

zieh kuschel Draco: verzweifelt versucht wegzulaufen Arme nach Harry

ausstreckt Ich: Muahaha, der hat nen festen Schlaf... Nun gehörst du mir

muahaha)

Schläfrig öffneten sich zwei graue Augen und erblickten nur wenige Zentimeter

entfernt ein anderes Gesicht.

,Hm?'

Den Mund leicht geöffnet, die ungebändigten schwarzen Haare im Gesicht, schlief

vor ihm ruhig der Gryffindor.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hob der blonde Junge eine Hand, strich eine

Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Gegenübers, grinste fröhlich, als dieser seine

grünen Augen öffnete und begrüßte ihn mit einem fröhlich geträllerten:

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz! Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Wie kann man morgens nur so gut gelaunt sein?"

"Bei deinem Anblick,... Du siehst einfach nur süß aus, wenn du schläfst!"

Der goldene Junge wurde bei diesen Worten leicht rot, fragte dann aber mit einem

breiten Grinsen:

"Na, wie lange bist du denn schon wach? Ich hoffe, du bist wegen mir nicht die

halbe Nacht wachgeblieben, Süßer!"

Nun grinste auch der Blonde. Nun tauschten sie schon solche Kosenamen aus... Das

würde sehr, sehr schwierig werden, ihre Beziehung vor den Anderen geheim zu

halten.

Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, Drache?

Mhh... So an die 5 mal, aber ich hör's immer wieder gerne!

"ich liebe dich, Draco..."

Pause.

"Und nun steh' auf!"

Ein Klopfen schreckte beide auf.

"Ähm... Herein!"

Eine kleine Fee erschien.

"Wünschen die beiden Auserwählten zu Essen oder zu Trinken?"

"Ja, gerne. Wo gibt's denn was zu Essen?"

"Äh, ich kann es ihnen gerne bringen!"

"Au ja, klasse, ich fass' es nicht! Zimmerservice!"

Nun sah die Fee ernsthaft bestürzt und verständnislos aus.

Der Blonde schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

"Er meinte, dass es sehr nett wäre, würdest du uns das Essen und Trinken hierher

bringen."

"Ja, Sir, sofort!"

Die Fee nickte erleichtert, ob dieser klaren und eindeutigen Anweisung.

"Aber warte noch kurz. Ich bin Harry, das ist Draco. Nenn uns nicht ,Sir' oder

,Auserwählte', sondern nur Harry und Draco oder Jade und Silver, wie du willst"

"Ja, Sir - äh - Harry. Ich bringe sofort Essen, Silver..."

Nachdem sie verschunden war, smilte der Slytherin den Anderen wieder an.

"Sie findet Jade wohl auch zu weiblich... Mich nennt sie ja Silver und dich

Harry..."

Nun, bitte reviewt mir, ja? ganzliebguck knuddl Ich kann auch, bei

entsprechenden Kommis, heute noch einen Teil posten smile

Kapitel 11: Draco bekommt nie genug!

------------------------------------

Widmung: DarkSaharu, da das erste Kommi von DarkSaharu knuddl kam... smile

big thx at you!

Chapter: Draco bekommt nie genug!

(So, nun ein schöner Zeitsprung fg... Der Elfen-Engelteil wird ein schön

langes Special - da ich so was noch nie hatte; nen Special meine ich - und

endlich zum Hogwarts - Teil kommen will, überspringe ich verzeiht duck und

weglauf - bis dahin nehmt ihr bitte hiermit vorlieb:)

Gleis 9 ¾:

Seit 2 Stunden schon stehen im Dunkeln zwei Gestalten, den Körper und die

Gesichter im Schatten verhüllt.

Thomas und Finnigan, zwei junge Zauberer vom Hause Godric Gryffindors treffen

als Erste ein.

"Ich frage mich, ob Harry kommt."

"Schau mal, da sind schon welche..."

"Äh, hallo...!", richtet sich Dean zuerst an die beiden Unbekannten.

"Hi!", das war eindeutig Malfoy, aber er klang irgendwie... anders...?

"Hi, Malfoy. Und du bist wer? Bist du neu? Ach nein... Du bist aus unserem Haus?

Kennen wir uns?"

"Ich wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, würdet ihr euch nicht erinnern.", langsam tritt

ein junger Zauberer aus dem Schatten.

Schwarze, wirre, langgewachsene Haare umrahmen das Gesicht eines 17-Jährigen.

Die schwarze Seidenhose sieht teuer aus und schmiegt sich perfekt an den Jungen,

genauso das schwarze Shirt, auf dem ein grüner Anhänger glänzt. Der Gryffindor

ist hoch gewachsen, schlank und das tägliche Quidditchtraining (als auch das

Engel- und Elfentraining) haben seine Früchte gezeigt.

Grüne, lebenslustige Augen blitzen fröhlich, schließen sich kurz und kurz drauf

öffnen sich die Lippen des Jungen, der lebt.

"Weasleys, Pansy und Zabini im Anmarsch."

"Oh Nein! Nicht Parkinson!", stöhnt der blonde Slytherin entnervt.

"Doch..."

"Hä? Wir sehen niema-", Seamus bricht ab, als Parkinson zusammen mit Zabini die

Schranke durchtritt, gefolgt von den Weasleys.

"Wie hast du das gemacht...?"

Doch die beiden Antworten nicht, holen ihre Sachen und winken Ron und Hermine

zu.

"HARRY! DRACOOOOOOO!"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen stürmt los, fällt den beiden Jungen um den Hals. Ihr

folgte ein freundschaftlicher Schlag auf den Rücken bei Beiden von Ron.

"Man hat nichts mehr gehört... Herm' ist fast durchgedreht, hat sich in Büchern

vergraben und Tausende von Aufspürzaubern verwendet- ohne Erfolg... War aber

recht lustig mit anzusehen, wenn sie des Öfteren einen falschen Zauberstab

erwischte..."

Nun grinst auch das ungleiche Paar ihnen gegenüber.

"Harry!", Mr. Weasley eilt mit seinen 6 anderen Kindern (Billy und Charlie

waren dieses Mal auch mit von der Partie) und seiner Frau auf den jungen Magier

zu, als:

"Draco-Schatzi!"

"Ich sterbe! Halt sie mir vom Leib, bevor etwas passiert..."

"Wenn du meinst... Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das gut wäre am ersten Tag..."

"Harry... ich sprenge sie sonst in die Luft... du kennst mich und du erinnerst

dich sicherlich an ..."

"Ja ja, schon gut."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge hebt eine Hand, Wind kommt auf, seine Haare bewegen

sich leicht und das Slytherinmädchen prallt gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

"Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

Du siehst dabei zum Anbeißen aus... Ich darf doch mal...?

DRACO! Benimm dich, sonst fällt Mrs. Weasley noch in Ohnmacht...

Arrielara war da ja viel beherrschter

Wenn wir mit Herm' und Ron oder alleine in einem Abteil sind kannst du das ja

machen, aber...-

Dann nichts wie los

Damit zieht er den sprach-, als auch gedankenlosen Harry hinter sich her ins

Abteil, lässt das Gepäck mit einem Handwink hinter sich herschweben.

Du kriegst wohl nie genug, hm?

Nein, nicht in tausend Jahren und jetzt gehörst du ganz mir...

Damit wollte er grade das Abteil verschließen, als Professor Flitwick auftaucht.

Dennoch errichtet der Slytherin eine Sperre, die nur Hermine und Ron reinlassen

sollte und niemand sie sehen konnte.

Professor Flitwick sieht jedoch die Sperre, schimpft, bis dann Ron und Hermine

samt Gepäck einfach hindurch kommen, und er, als er es versucht, und es nicht

funktioniert, wütet er regelrecht, versucht mehrere Zaubersprüche - ohne

Erfolg.

Im Zugabteil sitzt der Slytherin bereits mehr auf Harry, als Neben oder vor ihm.

Die beiden anderen Gryffindors sind auch sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt.

Dray-Schatzi...

HM?

Die Süßigkeitenfrau - lass sie rein...

"Herm', Ron? Benehmt euch und zieht euch wieder an oder setzte euch erst mal

richtig hin, Dray lässt jetzt die Frau mit den Süßigkeiten rein."

"Okay, danke, Harry!"

"Bitte"

Draco, würdest du dann auch mal von mir runtergehen?

Warum denn?

Der Blonde zog einen Schmollmund, verschränkte die Arme und setzte einen

beleidigten Ausdruck auf, so als würde man einem kleinen Kind mit seinem

Lieblingseis vor der Nase herumwedeln, es ihm aber nicht geben... (Nehmt's ruhig

wörtlich...)

Du weißt, warum

Unfair!

Hey, wie hältst du es nur ohne mich aus, Silver?

"Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe, Jade!"

Schmollend setzte sich der Slytherin auf seinen Platz, entfernte den

Schutzwall.

"Jade?", fragte Ron.

"Wisch dir mal den Lippenstift ab, Ron. Aber gute Farbe, Herm', muss man echt

sagen..."

Bist du sauer...?

Süßer?

Ja...?

Die Frau kam rein.

Wie sehr liebst du mich?

Ich liebe dich, du hast mein Herz und meine Seele - mal ganz abgesehen von

meinem Körper - du hast mein Leben, und ich liebe dich viel länger als in

Ewigkeit...

Langsam lächelte der junge Malfoy wieder, war versucht seinen Gegenüber, der mit

den ins - Gesicht - fallenden - Haaren wirklich zum Anbeißen aussah,

abzuknutschen, was er allerdings ließ, wegen der Frau, die sich neben den beiden

nun noch lauter räuspert und zum fünften Mal nachfragt, ob sie etwas haben

wollen.

"Hm?"

"Was haben? Nein, nein danke..."

Die Frau verschwand kopfschüttelnd im nächsten Abteil.

"Oh, Harry, beinahe hätten wir sie vergessen! Du brauchst deine Salbe...!"

Mit einem Ruck war der Slytherin auf den Beinen ging zu einem Koffer, entnahm

ihm einen Topf mit Salbe und machte um sie beide (also ohne Herm' und Ron) eine

Barriere.

Er zieht vorsichtig das Hemd des Anderen aus und rieb die zwei Fluchnarben auf

dem Rücken und die auf der Stirn damit ein.

der nächste teil kommt moin bei fleißigen reviews, versteht sich

Kapitel 12: Chapter 12: Flügel und falsch errichtete Schutzwälle

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nun, ich loade jetzt acuh chapter 12 hoch... mal schauen, wann es on geht...

dauert wahrscheinlich ziemlich seufz tut mir leid...

ich widme das, natürlich, wie auch Der Sommer in dem die letzte Hoffnung starb

... für immer? meinen ganzen Reviewern.

Chapter 12: Flügel und falsch errichtete Schutzwälle

"Musste das auch sein? Musstest du grade da an mich denken? Ich weiß ja, das ich

schön bin und gut aussehe und ich weiß, wie faszinierend meine Augen sind, aber

das musste ja nun wirklich nicht beim Verteidigungs- und Angriffsunterricht

sein! Echt! Du hast bald überall Fluchnarben... Zeig mir die Flügel..."

Der Gryffindor seufzte. In dieser Hinsicht war sein Freund wie eine Glucke und

er war das Kücken! Schlimm! Pass hier und da auf, mach dies und das lieber

nicht,... dennoch spannte er seine Flügel aus, entfaltete sie und lächelte über

die leuchtenden Augen seines Geliebten.

"Wunderschön...", er hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Anderen, besah sich

dann die Flügel, befand sie für in Ordnung und entließ ihn damit.

"PUH! Ich hasse diese Creme! Arrielaras Heilerin fiel natürlich keine ein,

die weniger brennt und diese Engel da oben, wie Sera und die Anderen, die hatten

so eine stinkende Salbe. Buerk!"

Keiner dachte daran, dass der Slytherin vielleicht vergessen haben konnte einen

Sicht - und Hörschutz einzurichten... So hörten sie die Anderen draußen zwar

nicht, die aber sehr wohl sie.

"Ich rufe mal Hedwig, ja? Die habe ich voll vergessen...", grinste der

Gryffindor plötzlich verlegen.

Er schloss die Augen, öffnete all' seine Sinne. Er spürte den Wind, seinen

Bruder, die Erde, seine Schwester, erfasste die Natur, seine Mutter und langsam

drangen auch alle Tiergeräusche auf ihn ein.

/Hedwig/

Ein fröhliches Schnabelklappern war die Antwort.

/Gut. Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut? Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Flieg ruhig

dorthin, in der Eulerei wirst du gut versorgt und ich habe auch nen paar

Leckereien.../

Nun hob sie ihre mächtigen Schwingen, antwortete und flog dann los.

"Gut, sie ist auf dem Weg."

"Und, wollen wir nicht mal Sera und Ariellara fragen, was sie nur ohne unsere

Hilfe machen!", lachte nun der Slytherin, wissend, dass eine davon gar nicht so

erfreut über ihre Meldung wäre.

"Lieber nicht - Sie hasst dich!"

"Ich weiß - deswegen ja!"

Beide brachen in einen Lachanfall aus.

"Ich kicher sollte mich mal langsam besser anziehen prust", grinste der

goldene Junge.

"Och, warum denn? Mir gefällt's so..."

Anzüglich grinsend setzte sich der Slytherin breitbeinig auf den Gryffindor und

bedeckte dessen Brust mit kleinen Küssen.

"Öh, Dray...?", vorsichtig schob der den verdutzt guckenden blonden Jungen von

sich.

"Wir sind gleich da, Schnuckel."

"Interessiert mich nicht..."

"Draaay... Später... Komm, lass das jetzt. Ich zieh mich noch an."

Er zog die Flügel ein und mit einem breiten Grinsen über den Schmollmund seines

Freundes zog er sich sein Shirt über.

Komm. Löse den Bannkreis auf, Schatz.

"Oh-oh...", kam es im nächsten Moment von Draco, der grade seinen Kreis auflösen

wollte.

"Was denn?"

"Ich... habe den normalen benutzt, nicht den, den wir gebraucht hätten..."

Ruckartig wirbelten beide herum starrten auf die Gryffindors und Slytherins, die

sie in ihrem Abteil vorfanden.

Ups..., der Bannkreis war aufgelöst.

"I-Ich glaube, ihr solltet uns was erklären...", hauchte Seamus.

Eine lange Pause entstand, bis schließlich Harry das Wort ergriff.

"Im Turmzimmer, Mitternacht. Aber kein Wort, verstanden?", antwortete Harry nach

kurzer Überlegung.

Ein einstimmiges Nicken, war die Antwort.

Mit einem Wort Dracos waren die beiden jungen Zauberer in schwarze Umhänge

gehüllt, das Abzeichen von Hogwarts und Gryffindor, bzw. Slytherin glänzten auf

der Brust. Jedoch waren auch noch weitere Abzeichen erkennbar.

Mit einem Kopfnicken Harrys, flogen ihnen die Koffer hinterher.

Schatzi, ich sage Sera Bescheid, du Ariellara?

seufz Ja...

"HAAARRYYY!", eine massige, riesige Gestalt bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die

Erstklässler - Die Stimme dröhnte über den gesamten Platz hinweg.

"Mensch, bist du gewachsen, und kräftiger geworden... die langen Haare sind auch

jut. Schaut echt jut aus, mit langen Haaren."

"Hagrid! Lange nicht gesehen, aber bitte... lass mich los, ich kriege keine Luft

mehr..."

Lügner...

Hagrid wäre beunruhigt, hätte ich nichts getan...

Komische Begrüßung... Sag ihm, er soll dich gefälligst loslassen!

Eifersüchtig, mein kleiner Drache?

NEIN!

Hör auf, die Erde bewegt sich schon, und der Wind ist auch unruhig... Ganz zu

schweigen vom Feuer... Außerdem liebt Hagrid Mme Maxime

"HAGRID!"

Erschrocken ließ der Riese ihn los.

"Danke. Wolltest du, dass ich sterbe? Nun, ich muss jetzt. Ich komme morgen

vielleicht mal mit Draco bei dir vorbei, ja?"

"Schuldige Har', bis moin dann!"

/Sera/

/Arielara/

\Ja?\

\\ Ja?\\

/Sera, wir haben Mist gebaut, großen Mist.../

/Ariellara? Uns ist ein Missgeschick passiert.../

\Was denn mein Engel?\

\\ Ich verzeihe dir alles, mein Süßer\\

seufz, schickten sich beide gleichzeitig.

/Also, wir haben einen Bannkreis errichtet/

/aber nur den normalen verwendet/

/Wodurch wir gehört und gesehen werden konnten/

/Es aber selber nicht bemerkten/

/Und nun stand das ganze Abteil voll von Gryffindors/

/ und Slytherins... Nun, wir haben ein Treffen vereinbart/

/Doch wissen wir jetzt nicht, ob wir es erklären sollen, ihnen das Gedächtnis

löschen/

/ Oder sonst was machen sollen! Hilfst du mir/

/Hilfst du mir/

\Ja\

\\ Ja\\

\Am Besten wäre es, wenn ihr es ihnen erklärt. Ich muss jetzt hier

weiterarbeiten. Ihr schafft das schon.\

\\ Das Einfachste und Beste wäre, denke ich, ihre Erinnerungen zu Ändern. Die

kleine, Ronda, - du kennst sie doch? - Braucht mich... Tschüß. Du machst das

schon.\\

Damit wurde der Kontakt gekappt und die beiden Jungen standen nun vor Hogwarts.

"Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

"Wir sollen ihnen ihre Erinnerungen etwas verändern"

"Oh, mir hat Sera gesagt, wir sollen es ihnen erklären..."

"Zur Hölle mit diesen verdammten Engeln und Feen und Elfen! Sollen sie doch

machen, was sie wollen! Bei Salazar Slytherin!"

Reg dich lieber ab, da kommt so eine große Gruppe, die guckt uns ganz komisch

an... Dean? Nun, dann weiß ich, warum sie so gucken...

Schnuckel, was sollen wir denn nun machen...?

Keine Ahnung... Aber ich glaube, ich will keine Magie anwenden... Die brauchen

wir noch zur Genüge für Anderes,... Nein, Schatz, kein Erinnerungen -

Verändern...

Einverstanden...

das nächste chapter, das ich morgen hochlade, heißt:

Chapter 13: Ein merkwürdiges tierisches Trio und Magenkrankheiten 

also schön reviewen, ja?

Das hat läner gedauert, weil die meinen, cih solle mehr absätze reinbingen...

ähm... nun... ich ändere es jetzt aber nciht mehr.

Kapitel 13:

------------

So, dann poste ich doch auch am Besten gleich noch chapter 13... smile

Widmung: All' meinen treuen Fans gg

jeder der mir reviewt hat...

Chapter 13: Ein merkwürdiges tierisches Trio und Magenkrankheiten

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle, setzten sich an ihre jeweiligen Tische, unter

den Blicken von ein paar Zauberern an den Tischen.

"Ähm, ... Harry?", der rothaarige Gryffindor sah ihn vorsichtig an.

"Hm? Äh, ja?"

"Nun,... wegen,... vorhin... ihm Zug...", Ron sah ihn an.

"Ich dachte, ihr wüsstet davon, seid dem Tag in der Hütte..."

"Na, das meine ich auch nicht... Ich meine dieses auf deinem Rücken...!"

"Meinem Rücken?", einen Moment lang begriff der Gryffindor nicht, schaute seine

Freunde nur verdutzt an. Doch nachdem er begriffen hatte, begann er schallend zu

Lachen.

"Ach das..." Er kicherte. "Das erkläre ich... erklären wir euch auch später!"

"Harry, ich warne dich, ich wende bei mir und Ron einen Anti - Amnesia

Zauberspruch an."

Ist sie nicht süß? Will sich mit so einfacher Magie wehren... Typisch

Muggelmädchen!

kicher witzig ist es schon, aber du musst zugeben, so dumm ist sie nicht für

einen Muggel, Schatz.

"Anti-Amnesia", er konnte sich nun gar nicht mehr halten, vergrub seinen Kopf in

seinen Armbeugen und lachte haltlos. Lachtränen rannen das Gesicht bereits

herunter, das Gesicht war schon rot, die Schultern zuckten, doch er konnte nicht

aufhören. Bei den Slytherins ging dasselbe vor, wenn auch der junge Malfoy

versuchte, sein Gesicht etwas mehr zu Wahren, was ihm aber sichtlich schwer

fiel.

"Ich kann nicht mehr... Ein einfacher Amnesia - Abwehrzauberspruch..."

Er lachte noch immer, doch ganz langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.

"Herm', darüber sind wir längst hinaus. Wenn wir vorhätten, dein Gedächtnis zu

Löschen, glaube mir, dann könntest du das NIE Verhindern... Anti - Amnesia", er

kicherte erneut los, während nun alle, die in Hörweite waren und seine Worte

gehört hatten, ihn nur anstarrten.

Ein Räuspern brachte sowohl Harry als auch Draco zur Raison.

"Sehr schön, das sich unsere Schüler so amüsieren, doch nun bitte ich sie, sich

den Erstklässlern zuzuwenden. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter..."

"Jawohl", erklang es einstimmig und brachte wiederum beide zum Grinsen. (Anm.

der Autorin: oh man, ich kriege schon beim Schreiben einen Lachkrampf kicher)

Der gesamte Slytherintisch guckt mich komisch an - wieso nur? Ich habe wirklich

keinen Schimmer, warum,...

Ich auch nicht... Oh, spürst du das auch?

Ja, pass auf, gleich schlängelt sie sich rein... Die Gesichter - auf die freu'

ich mich!

Hey!

Na und? Auf jeden Fall freu' ich mich auch auf Sora, Selina, und auf

Akogare...

Tatsächlich unterbrach sich Dumbledore, alle hörten nun Hufgetrappel.

Grinsend erhoben sich Draco und Harry, als die Tür aufging und dort ein wahrlich

merkwürdiges Trio stand. Dort stand ein silberschimmerndes Einhorn, neben ihm

ein Phönix und zwischen den Beiden baute sich grade eine Königskobra zu ihrer

vollen Größe auf. Einige wichen erschreckt zurück, doch niemand wusste wirklich,

was er davon halten sollte, außer Zweien.

"Sora." (Wind... soll es jedenfalls heißen...)

Der Phönix flog nach Vorne, verbeugte sich, flog auf die Schulter des Jungen,

der lebte.

"Selina." (schöner Name, nicht?)

Das schimmernde Einhorn trat nach Vorne, knickte die Vorderhufe ein, senkte den

Kopf, stand auf und ließ sich von Beiden streicheln, ging aber zu Draco.

"Akogare..." (Sehnsucht...)

Die Schlange kroch auf die Beiden zu, die herabsanken um über die kalte Haut zu

streicheln.

"Hey, ihr Drei. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr uns ohne Mühe gefunden. Allerdings wäre

es, glaube ich, besser ihr geht erst mal hier raus. Ihr erregt ziemliche

Aufmerksamkeit..."

Der Phönix knabberte noch ein mal am Ohr Harrys, stupste Draco an, flog dann

hinaus. Auf ähnliche Art und Weise verabschiedeten sich die Beiden anderen.

Fassungslos, vollkommen entsetzt, saßen nun die Lehrer mit blassem Gesicht in

ihren Stühlen.

"Mr. Potter... Würden sie die Güte haben, uns dies eben zu erklären? Wie kommen

sie zur Freundschaft mit einer KOBRA, eines EINHORNS und eines PHÖNIXS?"

Das musste ja kommen, nun, Schatz,... lass mich kurz reden, ja?

"Nun, sie müssten ja so halbwegs informiert sein, wo ich war!"

Ein müdes Nicken des Schulleiters war die Antwort.

"Aber warum halbwegs?"

"Kann ich ihnen leider noch nicht sagen. Auf jeden Fall,... Nun,... sie wissen

ja sicherlich von dieser... Sache... und auf jeden Fall haben wir bei Ihnen die

drei kennen gelernt... Tja und die haben beschlossen uns nun auf Schritt und

Tritt zu Folgen, zu Bewachen und Sora soll Nachrichtenüberbringer spielen..."

Du hast ausgelassen, das wir etwas ähnliches, wie Animagi sind...

Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß. Ich sag's ihm jedenfalls nicht. Das

geht ihn nichts an.

Richtig so, zeig's ihm

Äh, ... Dray?

Sie setzten sich wieder an ihre jeweiligen Tische.

"Äh, nun da das geklärt wäre, können wir ja fortfahren."

Der Hut sang sein Lied und ein Schüler nach dem Anderen wurde aufgerufen und den

Häusern zugeteilt. "Irgendwie", bemerkte der Hut am Ende laut, "wollten

urplötzlich sehr, sehr viele nach Gryffindor und Slytherin, die er aber aufgrund

ihrer Fähigkeiten manchmal woanders hin gesteckt hatte."

"Nun gut, beginnen wir mit dem Essen."

Urplötzlich erschienen riesige Platten mit Essen.

Schatz, denk an deinen Magen..., sandte ein besorgter Slytherin.

Jaaaah, ich weiß,... Verdammt! Ich muss mich erst mal wieder an das Essen

gewöhnen! Zur Hölle,... müssen diese Engel und Feen auch so komisches Essen

haben?

Anscheinend, war Dracos trockene Antwort.

Hast du noch eins von diesen Bonbons...? Ich hasse es, dass du diese Probleme

nicht hast

kicher ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit, ne? Nun, ich habe dafür diese

Höhenangst... Wenn ich nicht selber fliege, oder du nicht fliegst...

Mit einer Handdrehung Dracos erschien auf Harrys Teller ein Bonbon und andere

verträgliche Nahrung aus einem Reich, das noch kein Zauberer oder Muggel, vor

ihnen lebend betreten UND verlassen hatte.

Danke.

Schnell schluckte der Junge der lebt, dass Bonbon.

"Hey, Harry, woher hast du denn das Essen? Darf ich mal?"

Schon hatte sich Seamus etwas genommen.

"NEIN!", doch es kam zu Spät. Der Junge hatte es geschluckt.

"Verdammt. Das verträgst du nicht! Idiot! Draco...", der Blonde hatte schnell

reagiert und schon stand vor dem Gryffindor, der noch nicht ein mal zu Ende

hatte Reden können, ein Koffer.

"Danke."

...und? wie findet Ihr's?

Kapitel 14: Chapter 14: Erklärungen und ihre Beweise

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Erklärungen und ihre Beweise

Der andere Gryffindor war bereits schneeweiß, die Augen verdreht, sein Körper

zuckte unter Krämpfen.

Schnell war der Koffer geöffnet und die richtige Medizin herausgeholt.

"Dra-" Wiedereinmal hatte der Andere reagiert, bevor es ausgesprochen war und

ein Glas Wasser genommen.

Mit der Hand machte der Schwarzhaarige eine Bewegung darüber, sprach eine

Formel, in einer Sprache, die niemand verstand, außer seinem Geliebten, flößte

dann das Glas mit der hellblauen Flüssigkeit und eine Tablette dem ,Patienten'

ein. Dann hielt er die Hände über den Körper, schloss die Augen und murmelte

erneut einige Worte.

Die Farbe kehrte in Seamus' Gesicht zurück (dieses Mal isses net Dean... bin ich

net nett?), die Krämpfe hörten auf und auch die Augen drehten sich erneut um.

"Geht es wieder? Ich habe doch gesagt, das verträgst du nicht"

Damit klappte er den Koffer zu, ließ ihn verschwinden.

"Danke, Draco."

Sie setzten sich beide wieder an ihre Plätze und ruhig aß der Gryffindor sein

Essen, ohne unter irgendwelchen Anfällen zu Leiden.

"Wa-Was ist das bitte?"

"Essen von jemandem, den du nicht kennst, und nie kennen lernen wirst."

"Sicher?"

"Todsicher."

Wenn der zur Elite gehört, bringe ich mich selber um

Bitte nicht, mein Schatz. Wem soll ich denn dann das Leben schwer machen?

Der Gryffindor lachte.

Hast Recht. Deswegen werde ich weiterleben, mache dir darüber mal keine

Sorgen.

... War nicht so gemeint,... Ich liebe dich

Ich weiß

Du... Ungeheuer!

Ganz sicher nicht. Ich wette, du wirst beim Anblick meiner Flügel, das genaue

Gegenteil sagen, Drache.

"Hat das etwas mit deinen...?" Deans Kehle arbeitete, aber der Blonde ließ

keinen Ton heraus kommen, sandte nur einen Gedanken an ihn.

/Wage es nie wieder, öffentlich über seine Flügel zu Sprechen, sonst schwöre

ich, könnte es passieren, dass dein Kürbissaft vergiftet ist, oder ähnliches.

\\ Macht sich der große Draco Malfoy etwa Sorgen um Harry Potter... oh, ich

vergaß ja - die Szene im Zug. Er macht sich ziemlich viel aus ihm, nicht

wahr?\\

Eigentlich erwartete er ein ,Nein', somit überraschte ihn die Antwort.

/Ja! Und? Ich liebe ihn! Wenn's dir nicht passt, lege dich ruhig mit uns beiden

an.../

Dean war sprachlos und brachte keinen Ton raus, obwohl es ihm wieder möglich

war.

Danke, Drache.

Ich erkläre immer wieder gerne Anderen, wie wir zueinander stehen

Ich hab's gehört...

Neugierig?

Ich doch nicht...

Der Slytherin lächelte.

Die jeweiligen Tische sollten nun ihren Vertrauensschülern folgen, doch

Dumbledore hielt noch den ganzen Gryffindor - und Slytherintisch zurück.

"Ich denke, bevor noch weitere Missgeschicke wie Heute passieren, sollten sie

wohl ihre Zimmerbewohner, Professor Snape und mich aufklären."

"Gut, machen sie's sich bequem. Ich hole nur noch kurz die Drei Tiere rein."

/Selina! Sora! Akogare! Kommt ihr? In den Saal, wo ihr vorhin schon ward/

Alle warteten darauf, dass er den Raum verlies, doch nichts geschah, bis...

Hufgetrappel war zu Hören und wieder tauchten die drei auf, machten ihre

Verbeugung und gingen zu ihren Herren und Freunden.

"Also gut. Mitten in den Ferien tauchte Draco bei mir auf, warnte mich vor

Voldemort und begleitete mich auf meiner Flucht. Wir haben uns schließlich sogar

angefreundet. Ich hatte mir selber einen Schutzzauber und einiges mehr selber

beigebracht und die Zauber verstärkt. Nun, bei einem besonders starken Angriff

mitten in der Nacht kamen uns Feen und Elfen zu Hilfe. Wir sollten ihnen helfen,

wir seien die Auserwählten. Sie lehrten und unterrichteten uns. Uns wurden

unsere anderen Namen genannt und irgendwann wurden wir auch von den Engeln

unterrichtet..."

"Daher auch die Flügel!"

"Ja genau. Auf jeden Fall sind wir beide Zusammen und wir sind die Auserwählten.

Außerdem beherrschen wir Gedankensprache, können uns in Tiere verwandeln und

noch viele weitere nützliche Dinge. Das war die Kurzfassung."

"Also", meinte Zabini. "Nur, dass ich euch richtig verstehe: Ihr seid von Feen,

Elfen und Engeln unterrichtet worden, habt Flügel, beherrscht höhere Magie, seid

etwas ähnliches wie Animagi, könnt euch per Gedanken unterhalten... Das geht ja

noch, aber: IHR SIND ZUSAMMEN?"

"Ich sehe, ihr wollt Beweise."

Au ja, ich darf dich küssen?

"Idiot! Ich meinte andere Beweise."

Flügel schossen aus dem Rücken des Gryffindors.

Wunderschön... Nicht ein mal einen kleinen...?

"DRACO!"

Die anderen, die schon im Zug den hungrigen Blick des Slytherins gesehen hatten,

grinsten nun breit, wissend, um was es ging.

"Draco Malfoy, das hätte ich nicht gedacht... kriegst nie genug von unserem

Harry, hm?", grinste Fred.

"Nie.", grinste Draco zurück, umschlang die Taille des Anderen und hauchte einen

Kuss in dessen Nacken. In sekundenschnelle war der Gryffindor rot geworden.

"Draco!"

"Ja, Engel?"

Ein Seufzen, als er vergeblich versuchte sich von den Armen zu Befreien.

"Nun räusper ich denke, das reicht als Beweis.", damit drehte sich der goldene

Junge nach hinten und sagte:

"Drache, lass,..."

Nicht noch einen Kuss auf den Mund?

Pah! Ich kenne dich! Du ziehst mich bei diesem ,einen' Kuss stets halb aus...

Ja und?

Idiot! Ich wollte nicht nackt vor den Lehrern stehen...

Aber später, das schwöre ich, gehörst du mir.

Gieriges immer-hungriges Biest!

Du hast es erfasst!

"Ach ja... ich, äh,... wir müssen noch trainieren und wollten, da wir die

Anderen Abends (dabei blickt er draco an... bei dem abends... gg) nicht stören

wollen - beim Üben - , um ein eigenes Zimmer bitten."

Grinsend fügte Snape kalt hinzu

"Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie die Anderen NACHTS sicherlich auch nicht stören

wollen..."

Das Paar lief rot an, brachte alle zum Lachen.

"Nun, sie sollen ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Severus, sie brauchen sicherlich

nur die Räume für sie. Dann könnten die beiden den Raum haben, der für den VgddK

Lehrers vorgesehen ist, nicht wahr?"

"Gerne."

"Nun. Severus, weisen sie den Beiden bitte ihren Weg und der Rest bewahrt bitte

Stillschweigen über das Beredete"

"Bis morgen!", damit verabschiedeten sie sich.

Chapter 15 - kommt übermorgen - heißt: Der etwas andere Unterricht...

Ich verrate euch schon mal, das es um Gonagalls Unterricht geht...

Reviewt fleißig, ja?

Kapitel 15: Chapter 15: Der etwas andere Unterricht

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Der etwas andere Unterricht

Nächster Tag

"Magiekunde - wie langweilig"

"ich weiß, was du meinst...", antwortete der Blonde seinem Geliebten.

"Nun, vielleicht kommt ja mal was Interessantes dran - ausnahmsweise."

"Hoffen wir's"

Sie gingen in den Klassenraum, in dem alle 4 Häuser zusammen unterrichtet

wurden.

McGonagall trat ein.

"Setzen sie sich. Heute nehmen wir Elfen durch- demnach kommen demnächst andere

Wesen wie sie auch vor: Engel - die werden von Muggeln regelrecht verehrt"

Was ich durchaus verstehen kann

Hey! Gonagall weiß doch nichts über uns...

Oh! Das wird witzig!

Draco...

Ja?

Tu nicht so scheinheilig...

"und", fuhr die unwissende Professorin fort. "Feen."

Ariellara wird sich freuen

"Nun, uns ist von Elfen bekannt, das sie sich grundsätzlich nicht in die Sachen

von uns Zauberern einmischen. Sie können Engel nicht ausstehen und arbeiten

unter GAR KEINEN Umständen mit ihnen zusammen. Sie besitzen weder Schriftrollen,

noch Legenden oder Mythen. Sie haben keinen Kontakt zu den Feen. Elfen sind in

viele Sippen verstreut, die sich untereinander bekriegen. Ihre Magie hat mit der

Natur zu Tun. Sie sind die Herrscher der Erde, während Feen eher die Herrscher

der Lüfte sind. Engel leben auch eher im Himmel, wobei sie gelegentlich den

Muggeln helfen."

Sie war sich der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Klasse bewusst und staunte - fuhr jedoch

schnell fort.

"Bei Feen herrschen weibliche Wesen, doch die Männlichen sind höhergestellt. Bei

Elfen herrschen ebenfalls weibliche Wesen, aber ohne männliche Unterstützung.

Bei Engeln wissen wir's nicht."

Zwei Hände schossen in die Höhe.

"Was ist denn, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Lassen sie mich fortfahren!"

"Nein, Sie erzählen da nämlich ziemlichen Mist!", erklärte der blonde Slytherin

grinsend.

"Ach ja? Aber sie wissen es besser?"

"Ja."

"Na dann erklären sie uns doch mal, wie es ihrer Meinung nach ist"

Einige Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws kicherten verhalten, während Gryffindor und

Slytherin gespannt auf die Antwort warteten.

"Nun, am Anfang war es vielleicht so, wie sie es sagen, aber jetzt nicht mehr.

Sie haben sich", begann Draco, ließ jedoch Harry fortfahren.

"Weiterentwickelt. Sie kennen Legenden, die mir nicht bekannt sind, kein

Zauberer kennt. Ihr Gedächtnis reicht Jahrhunderte zurück. Wir könnten viel von

ihnen lernen, wobei sie sich allerdings nur ungern in die Angelegenheiten der

Muggel oder Zauberer oder Magier mischen. Da hatten sie Recht."

"Und doch, in einem Ernstfall, wie er bisher noch nicht vorkam, beraten sie sich

mit Engeln, retten Muggel oder Zauberer, um unsere Erde und ihre Welt zu retten.

Es sind kluge Wesen. Seit dieser Legende, seit Tausenden von Jahren wissen sie

von Lord Volltrottel - Voldemort."

Alles zuckte zusammen. Draco Malfoy hatte seinen Namen gesagt UND ihn

beleidigt.

"Sie kennen meine Geschichte.", meinte Harry. "Sie besitzen Wissen über Mächte,

über Magie, die uns vor Jahrhunderten verloren ging. Sie haben Vertrauen

behalten, schlossen sich mit den Engeln zusammen um eine gewaltsame

Machtübernahme Voldemorts zu Verhindern. Sie unterrichteten zwei Zauberer,

machten Engel und Elf aus ihnen. Sie bildeten sie aus zur Elite, die das Ende

der Welt verhindern sollten. Doch... die Legende besagt, das sie beide dennoch

letztendlich sterben werden. Nun"

"auf jeden Fall regieren bei den Elfen männliche Wesen, bei den Feen weibliche

und bei den Engel gibt es eine Art ,Rangordnung'. Aus dieser schließen sich

verschiedene Gruppen zusammen aus Engeln mit den unterschiedlichsten

Fähigkeiten. Der Stärkste ist der Anführer. Auch sie kennen die Legenden und

haben sich nur vor mehreren Jahrtausenden in die Angelegenheiten der Muggel

eingemischt, doch mittlerweile machen auch sie das nicht mehr.

Elfen bekriegen sich nicht untereinander, sondern sie sind ein großes Volk, in

dem jeder mit jedem Hand in Hand arbeitet, jeder jedem völlig vertraut und sie

besitzen einen ziemlich großen Stolz gegenüber ihrer Form der Herrschaft,

respektieren zwar auch andere, doch würden sie niemals eine andere wollen. Sie

pflegen guten Kontakt zu Engeln und Feen, doch arbeiten sie fast nie wirklich

zusammen, höchstens für"

"das Erhalten der Erde und Natur. Die Feen besuchen sie hingegen häufig - die

haben ziemlich kluge Herrscherin, die am höchsten gestellt sind - haben dort

auch gute Freunde."

"Das war's, denke ich, oder Professor McGonagall, Harry?"

"Hm... denke ja, Dray..."

"Woher nehmen sie sich die Frechheit so etwas zu Behaupten?"

"Es ist die Wahrheit."

"Und wie wollen sie das beweisen?"

"Nun, wir kennen die Herrscherin des Feenvolkes - Ariellara - , wir kennen den

Herrscher des Elfen- und die des Engelvolkes."

"Guter Witz, Mr. Potter!"

Seufzend entledigte sich der Gryffindor seines Oberteils und hielt es Draco

hin.

Dray, hier hast du mein T-Shirt.

"Mr. Potter! Was wird das?", schrie die Lehrerin entsetzt.

"Sie haben nach einem Beweis verlangt..."

Flügel schossen aus seinem Rücken, schneeweiße Federn wirbelten durch die Luft.

Prof. McGonagall stand mit offenem Mund vorne und starrte ihren Schüler an.

Sein Oberkörper sah einfach nur durchtrainiert aus und die schneeweißen Flügel

strahlten regelrecht Reinheit aus.

Hoffnung, die sie längst verloren glaubte, stieg erneut in der Lehrerin hoch...

Hoffnung, das es vielleicht doch noch Leben geben würde, das es jemanden gab,

der sie retten konnte... diese ganze Welt!

Hoffnung, die ihr dieser Junge, ihr Schüler, schenkte, so wie jedem anderen

auch.

Erschöpft sank die Lehrerin in ihren Stuhl.

"Mr. Potter... Was sind sie? Wie heißen sie? Und was hat Mr. Malfoy mit dem

Ganzen zu Tun?"

"Nun - die Kurzfassung: Ja, ich bin ein Engel und Draco ist der Elf, ja, wir

sind zusammen und ja, wir haben andere Namen, die ich ihnen aber nicht nennen

werde!"

Die Lehrerin seufzte leise.

"In Ordnung..."

Ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerzen.

"Möchten sie noch etwa zu Elfen, Feen oder Engel sagen? Nun, dann bitte ich sie,

sich das aufzuschreiben und mir als Bericht abzugeben. Der Rest der Klasse macht

bitte ein Protokoll darüber, was wir alles Neues erfahren haben. Das Beste kommt

in eine Zeitung und wird in mehreren Büchern zu Lesen sein. Also geben sie sich

Mühe, denn auch hier wird es weitergenutzt werden... Sie können nun rausgehen

und sich an die Arbeit machen..."

Die Klasse räumte ihre Sachen ein und gingen hinaus. Zurück blieb die

Hauslehrerin Gryffindors mit sehr, sehr starken Kopfschmerzen...

Draußen brachen dann die beiden in Lachen aus.

Das Gesicht!

Vor allem, als du dein Shirt ausgezogen hast... Übrigens, willst du es nicht

wieder anziehen? Ich meine, persönlich habe ich ja nichts gegen den Anblick,

aber das heißt nicht, das andere so etwas auch genießen dürfen! Du gehörst nur

MIR!

Eifersüchtig, hm?

Pah!

Grinsend zog sich der Gryffindor das T-Shirt an, nachdem er die Flügel

verschwinden hatte lassen.

Plötzlich fasste er sich an den Kopf, lehnte sich mit der anderen Hand an die

Wand.

Reviewt fleißig es kommt gleich ncoh ein chapter füge nur schnell noch ein

paar absätze ein -.- DANKE AN AinoHikari

Kapitel 16: Chapter 16: Visionen und das Halloweenfest

------------------------------------------------------

Widmung: AinoHikari knuddl danke dass du mir gesagt hast, das da noch ein

paar absätze fehlen smile

Chapter 16: Visionen und das Halloweenfest

Bilder: ...

Kürbisse schmückten die große Halle, alle Schüler saßen an ihren Tischen,

lachten und scherzten, als... Hunderte von Todessern und Voldemort

höchstpersönlich apparierten in die Halle.

"Da haben wir sie ja: Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy. Ihr werdet nun beide

sterben!"

Er lachte und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. Mehrere Schüler starben, bevor

Dumbledore handeln konnte... Doch er und die anderen Lehrer versagten, da

Voldemort einen Schutzschild erbaute, der das nur zurückschleuderte.

Grüne Blitze zischten durch die Halle auf ihn und seinen Geliebten zu...

"NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"Harry? Hey, alles Okay? Komm!"

Schnell zerrte er ihn in ihre Räume, wo Harry endgültig zusammenbrach.

Harry? Was ist passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?

"J-Ja, geht schon wieder..."

Ein Seufzer, der tief aus dem Herzen kam und eine unglaubliche Last von dem

Slytherin nahm, drang aus dessen Mund.

"Und... möchtest du es mir erzählen...?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd fasste sich der-Junge-der-lebt langsam und sandte das eben

Gesehene an den Slytherin, der einen erstickten Schrei ausstieß.

"Dann heißt das also... er wird an Halloween angreifen... Nun gut, wir werden

uns vorbereiten, ne?"

"Ja, aber weißt du was? Das heißt, das Dumbledores Schutzschild eine Lücke hat -

man konnte apparieren, ohne dass er es wusste!"

"Da habe ich eine Idee... wir müssen uns ja vorbereiten, nicht?"

"ich glaube, wir haben die Gleiche Idee: Ich gehe in Florish&Botts und in die

Nokturnegasse ein bisschen einkaufen, sorg du dafür, das meine Abwesenheit nicht

auffällt. Aber vorher müssen wir noch die Lücke finden."

"Und ich weiß auch schon wie. Sorge du für alles Andere, ich suche die Lücke.

Treffen wir uns, in sagen wir, einer Stunde wieder hier?"

"Einverstanden, bis gleich!"

Er verschwand, ging als Erstes zu Fred und George.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Harry! Was machst du hier?"

"Ich wollte euch um einen kleinen Gefallen bitten,... Könntet ihr wohl, wenn ich

euch ein Zeichen gebe, für ein wenig... Ablenkung sorgen?"

"Klar... Weswegen?"

"Ach, ich muss mal hier raus. Wir haben herausgefunden, das man sehr wohl

innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren kann, aber Psst!"

"Aber dann kann ja Du-weißt-schon-wer ganz leicht..."

"Ne, ne, das werden wir verhindern, aber ohne Dumbledore. Draco sagt euch

Bescheid, wann ihr zünden sollt. Am besten mehrere gleichzeitig. Ein bis zwei

Stunden brauche ich Zeit, schafft ihr das?"

"Klar. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Bringst du uns was aus der Winkelgasse mit?"

"Mal schauen... ich könnte ja mal in der Nokturnegasse schauen, was ich finde."

"Guter Scherz!", lachend klopfte ihm George auf die Schulter, bis er den

Gesichtsausdruck Harrys bemerkte.

"Nee jetzt, oder? Nicht ernsthaft? Du willst ernsthaft in die Nokturnegasse?"

"Ja, bis später. Wie gesagt, mal schauen, was ich finde."

Er ging zurück zu den Räumen, zog sich um, nahm das Zeichen Hogwarts ab und

legte die Kapuze tief über den Kopf.

"Hey, bin wieder da, Schatz!", Draco hatte ihm die Arme um die Taille gelegt und

nun spürte Harry einen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr.

"Gut."

"Frag mal Sera, ob Voldemort auch ausgebildet wurde"

"Am besten also unter dem Namen Tom Vorlost Riddle!"

Nicken.

/Sera/

/Ariellara/

\Ja?\

\\Was gibt es denn, mein Süßer?\\

/Habt ihr jemals einen Tom Vorlost Riddle unterrichtet/

/Tom Vorlost Riddle, kennst du den/

\Ja, kurze Zeit, hat aber bald aufgehört... Zum Glück, denn ich glaube, der war

böse... Warum?\

/Der ist Voldemort.../

\Was? Verdammt! Ich werde mich sofort mit den Elfen beraten. Danke Harry,

Liebster.\

\\ Natürlich kenn ich den. Netter Kerl, aber er interessierte sich irgendwie

etwas sehr für die zu hohe Magie. Wir haben ihn rausgeschmissen, als er ein

ganzes Dorf von Feen auslöschte. Wehalb fragst du, Schnuckelchen?\\

/Der Typ ist Voldemort/

\\ Was? Ich werde sofort die Anderen benachrichtigen. Danke, Geliebter. Bye!\\

"Argh! Irgendwann bringe ich sie um! So etwas Nerviges! Nun, auf jeden Fall, ja.

Er wurde unterrichtet."

"Jep, Sera hat mit dasselbe gesagt... also müssten wir, wenn wir DIE Kräfte

einsetzten, eigentlich..."

"Genau. Ich habe es vorhin schon berechnet, die große Halle ist der einzige Ort,

wo sich alle Energieströme sammeln und zwar zwischen Gryffindor, Slytherin und

dem Lehrertisch in genau gleicher Entfernung."

"Okay. Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir machen das jetzt gleich. Ich habe Fred

und George gebeten, wenn ich verschwinde, für etwas Ablenkung zu Sorgen. Sie

haben es versprochen. Sag ihnen dann Bescheid, ja? Ich übermittle dir per

Gedanken, wenn ich fertig bin."

"Gut. Sir Niclas bitte ich dann bei George zu stehen und es ihm zu sagen - mit

Geistern können wir ja auch per Gedanken sprechen. Dann beeil dich mal, Süßer,

ich warte auf deine Rückkehr... Vielleicht richte ich auch noch etwas Chaos an -

weißt du noch, wie damals? - mit diesen kleinen Illusionsbildern... Das wird

witzig... Bis später."

Der Slytherin verließ grinsend die Räume, schloss die Augen und rief nach dem

fast kopflosen Nick.

/Sir Niclas? Ich habe da eine Bitte.../

Harry stand im Saal, vergewisserte sich, das er richtig gerechnet hatte und

sandte dann an Draco und Nick:

/Ist gut. Fangt an mit dem Feuerwerk! Wir sehen uns dann in 2 Stunden, Dray/

ich liebe dich, fügte er noch über ihre private Bindung an.

Dann verschwand er und tauchte in der Winkelgasse wieder auf.

,Florish&Blotts'

Er ging in den Laden rein, wo man erst dachte, er sei ein Todesser und

verängstigt schrie, bis Harry sich grinsend die Kapuze abzog und dann

verkündete.

"Hey, macht jetzt mal nicht so einen Aufstand. Ich habe das nur an, damit mich

niemand erkennt. Ich bin's - Harry Potter."

Er ging weiter nach Hinten, fand Bücher, die er suchte.

"Animagi, Animagi-werden, Auswahl der Tiere... Tränke um Animagi zu werden...

Seelenzauber - sehr interessant - VgddK, zwischen schwarzer und weißer Magie...

dunkle Künste? Hier? Sehr gut! Also, die unverzeihlichen Flüche, Flüche aller

Art... Grundlagen, Schutzbanne, Zaubertränke..."

Nach einer Weile fand er keine interessanten Bücher mehr und bezahlte.

,Jetzt muss ich noch zu Gringotts und dann auf in die Nokturnegasse...'

Dray? Wie läuft's bei dir?

Alles in Ordnung. Ich habe grade Dumbledores und Peeves Abbild erzeugt... Soll

ich mal ein Abbild von dir erschaffen?

Silver, du bist genial! Habe ich dir heute schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich

liebe?

Der Slytherin lachte und antwortete:

ich weiß, das ich genial bin. Du hast mir schon ziemlich oft gesagt, das du

mich liebst, aber ich hör's immer wieder gern!

Ich liebe dich, Silver,... Oh Oh! Verdammt!

Was?

Severus!

Verdammt, er hat Lunte gerochen!

Scheint so.

Verändere dein Aussehen, schnell!

Wie? Ach ja, klar!

Schnell dachte er sich das Aussehen eines Mannes, ca 30, mit schwarzen, langen

Haaren und grünen Augen. Die Narbe verschwand nicht, wurde aber durch einen

besonderen Spruch überdeckt.

Severus sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

Harry eilte an ihm vorbei, zum nächsten Kobold, legte den Schlüssel auf den

Tisch und forderte:

"Guten Tag, Verlies 683 (Richtig? sweatdrop)"

"Guter Abdeckzauber, Mr. Potter. Sherry fährt sie zu ihrem Verlies. SHERRY!"

"Ja?"

"Bringen sie ihn zu Verlies 683."

"Ja, folgen sie mir, Mr."

Er holte sich mehrere Galleonen aus dem Verließ und Kleingeld und dann ging es

wieder hoch.

"Danke, auf Wiedersehen!"

Glücklich verließ er Gringotts, wo ihn, als er um die Ecke bog, drei Zauberer

erwarteten.

"Rück das Geld raus, oder wir verfluchen dich!"

"Das möchte ich Sehen!", grinste Harry ruhig, als er wieder sein normales

Aussehen annahm, das Gesicht noch immer unter der Kapuze.

"Expelliarmus"

"Stupor"

Doch Harry winkte gemächlich grinsend mit der Hand und wischte mit der Hand die

Flüche weg, nur der dritte Expelliarmus traf und der Zauberstab flog ihm aus der

Hand.

"Oh, sehr gut, aber noch lange nicht gut genug."

Mit einem weiteren Handwink kam ein unheilvoller, starker Wind auf und es war

als würde eine große grüne Hand die drei umklammern. Er holte sich seinen

Zauberstab zurück.

"Gut, Fudge kommt gleich. Ich überlasse euch getrost ihm. Mich könnt ihr niemals

besiegen, denn ICH habe mehrmals gegen Voldemort bestanden. Ich bin Harry

Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt!"

Grinsend hob er den Kopf und zog die Kapuze runter.

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Damit verschwand er durch die Mauer und zog sich die Kapuze wieder lässig über,

bevor er den Pub betrat.

Über mehrere Straßen gelangte er dann in die Nokturnegasse.

In den Zaubertränkebüchern hatte er auf's Gröbste herausgefunden, was er für die

meisten Tränke benötigte - nach dem Animagibuch befand er, er und Draco würden

sich am Besten in jeweils 2 Tiere verwandeln können...

Er ging in den nächsten Laden, den er sah, der Sachen für Zaubertränke

verkaufte.

"Guten Tag."

"Tag!", die Person hinter der Theke, ein alter Mann, musterte ihn genau.

,Den kenn ich irgendwoher...! Nur woher kenn ich den? Verdammt! Wenn das mal

kein Todesser ist!'

"Ich hätte gerne 50 g Spinnenbeine, 100g Schlangenhaut, 50g Adler- und

Phönixkrallen, 20 Schlangen - und Spinnenaugen. Mh,... was noch? Ach ja: 60 ml

Phönixtränen, 100 ml Einhornblut, 40 g Einhornhufe - 20g gerieben, 20g nicht - 5

Federn eines Phönixes und 10 Haare eines Einhorns... 30 Adlerfedern, 20

Adleraugen, 40 Schnäbel des Phönixes und 50 des Adlers... Was noch...? Ach ja,

das ganze zwei Mal bitte... So, ich denke, das war's."

Der Verkäufer hatte immer wieder mit dem Zauberstab gewinkt und die Zutaten

herbeigeholt und abgemessen in Gläser gegeben und das dann in eine Tüte

gegeben.

"89 Galleonen..."

Harry nickte, der Preis war in Ordnung.

Als er bezahlte fragte der Verkäufer

"Sie wissen, wozu man Einhornblut verwendet...? Wozu brauchen sie das alles?"

"Ja ich weiß es. Und der Rest geht sie nichts - ich wiederhole: NICHTS! - an!

Ein Wort über meinen Besuch hier und, ich schwöre, sie wünschten sich, nie

geboren worden zu Sein!"

"Jetzt weiß ich wer sie sind! Harry Potter!"

Der junge Mann unter der Kapuze zischte unterdrückt wütend.

"Amnesia!"

Er hatte es gemusst, dennoch hasste er es...

Wütend trat er aus dem Laden, wo er von eine alten, hässlichen Frau festgehalten

wurde.

„Mister, wollen sie...?", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Harry entriss ihr wütend seinen Arm und funkelte sie an.

Dann lief er schnurstracks weiter die Nokturnegasse hinab, suchend nach einem Laden, der irgendwelche Scherzartikel, - wenn auch schwarzmagische- enthielt.

Plötzlich hielt ihn jemand fest und erschrocken erkannte er Severus Snape.

„Mr. Potter... Was suchen sie hier? Ihren Hausgeist und die Weasleybrüder damit zu beauftragen Unruhe zu stiften hat, - und es freut sie sicher, das zu hören, - sehr gut funktioniert. Ich bin nicht darauf reingefallen. Nun gut, was auch immer sie hier tun, beeilen sie sich...!"

„Ich muss nicht zurück?"

„Natürlich müssen sie, aber ich nehme stark an, dass es etwas wichtiges sein wird, das sie hierher kommen, ansonsten würden sie nicht grade an die hundert Schulregeln brechen..."

„Oh... Ähm... gut... Sie kennen nicht zufällig einen guten Laden für schwarzmagische Scherzartikel? Und Bücher über schwarze Magie...? Hm... was brauche ich noch...? Ach ja, einen Anhängerladen..."

„Scherzartikel? Für die Weasleys, nehm' ich an! Bücher über schwarze Magie, in Ordnung, aber Potter... ANHÄNGER? Sind sie über Nacht weiblich geworden?"

„Nein, nein. Ich bin noch männlich. Es geht bloß um einen Anhänger für mich und Drake."

„Drake...? Sie meinen Draco Malfoy!"

Der junge nickte.

„Nun gut, ich zeige ihnen die Läden, aber beeilen wir uns."

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie wieder in Hogwarts an und mit einer kurzen gedanklichen Nachricht brach das gesamte Chaos ab.


End file.
